Destinos Entrecruzados
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Un dia Loki desparecio de Asgard solo para reaparecer un mes despues, pero ese día cambio el destino de todos. Ironfrost, Stoward, BrucexBetty. Serie de one-shots relacionados unos con otros.
1. El inicio de todo

**Destinos Entrecruzados**

_**Capitulo 1:** El inicio de todo_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines de lucro_

_Advertencias: Futuras parejas yaoi, situaciones no canon, personajes un poco ooc._

OoOoO

Asgard, la majestuosa ciudad de oro y hogar de los dioses es un lugar de inacabada belleza e impresionante misticismo, con ciudadelas y jardines, bosques y prados que exaltan la imaginación de quien la ve. Y en medio de tanta belleza se encontraba la joya del reino, el palacio de Asgard. A simple vista cualquiera se sentir a maravillado de vivir en un lugar tan lujoso y fascinante, sin embargo el joven principe Loki Odinson no era cualquier persona.

Nacido y criado entre esas mismas paredes doradas, el hijo menor de Odín se sentía todo menos maravillado. Al contrario, en esos momentos era quizás el ser más miserable de todo el reino.

Desde muy temprana edad Loki supo que no era igual a los demás dioses que conocía. En una sociedad que valoraba la fuerza y la sed de batalla, la naturaleza tranquila y académica del joven príncipe lo hacían distinguirse de entre los demás de una manera que no era del todo amable.

Aun siendo muy joven, el joven de negros cabellos había demostrado tener una impresionante aptitud para el arte de la magia, siendo realmente hábil aprendiendo cuanto hechizo y encantamiento que se presentaba frente a él.

Con cada nuevo hechizo, con cada nuevo conjuro que su joven mente lograba dominar y sus pequeñas manos conseguían ejecutar el pequeño hechicero se sen poderoso, capaz de ser alguien útil para la sociedad guerrera de Asgard.

En sus inicios, Loki no notó nada extraño en ese maravilloso arte que su amada madre practicaba. Los sirvientes y guardias de palacio no decían nada y el era libre de leer y aprender cuanto quisiera, pero conforme fue creciendo fue notando las miradas y los susurros. Y es que el pequeño mago no comprendía que en el reino de su padre la magia siempre había sido considerada una habilidad débil, un arte propio solo para las doncellas y poco útil en el campo de batalla salvo para el tratamiento de las heridas más graves y mortales.

Por lo que el príncipe, quien ya era criticado por su bondad y gentileza, sufría de la humillación de sus congéneres, quienes lo veían como un príncipe débil, un niño que jamás merecería el trono de su amada nación de guerreros, un ser completamente distinto a su hermano mayor, el amado príncipe Thor, quien a pesar de ser aun joven ya mostraba las cualidades propias de todo un bárbaro, la fortaleza de un bilgesnipe y el apetito de una fiera.

Era por eso que el joven príncipe estaba ahí esa noche en el único lugar donde se sentía seguro y en paz, la biblioteca de palacio.

Rodeado de libros, sus únicos amigos verdaderos. Ellos jamás se reían de él ni hablaban a sus espaldas, ellos no lo veían con pena ni mentían entre dientes con esas sonrisas falsas que parecían siempre acompañar a todos quienes hablaban con él dentro y fuera de palacio.

Ellos no se burlaban de su arte, al contario, ellos se abrían ante él y entre sus hojas Loki descubría un mundo sin límites de maravillas abandonadas en el tiempo.

Esa tarde Thor y sus amigos, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun habían decidido jugar a la guerra y Thor había convencido a Loki de que se uniera a ellos, que sería divertido jugar a los guerreros que al todos serían. Loki no pudo negarse, en el fondo él quería ser como todos ellos, ser un poderoso guerrero de Asgard, ser amado por todos y tener el orgullo de Odín Padre de Todo.

Los seis pequeños, quienes a pesar de tener ya cientos de años aun lucían como infantes, comenzaron con su juego en las verdes praderas de palacio, cerca de los establos. Con espadas y lanzas, hachas y picas comenzaron la danza de la batalla. Loki jamás había sido diestro en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero quizás por su aguda vista o su naturaleza ágil, las dagas y cuchillos arrojadizos habían sido su arma de elección, la batalla a distancia era lo que mejor se le daba y estaba decidido a demostrar que era tan bueno como su hermano y sus amigos.

El juego se prolongo por varias horas y Loki cada vez se sentía frustrado. Los otros jóvenes dioses no lo tomaban en serio o no escogían luchar con él, solo Thor y Vosltagg le daban algo de atención y eso era solo cuando Sif y los demás no los tenían ocupados, por lo que en un arranque de frustración Loki lanzó un hechizo que sin querer rebotó en un pilar y fue a dar directo a los establos, donde los corceles descansaban provocando que el edificio comenzara a colapsar y decenas de impresionantes caballos salieran disparados hacia la libertad de los prados.

De inmediato Thor corrió a palacio en busca de ayuda mientras Loki miraba sus manos con incredulidad, nunca antes había conjurado un hechizo tan poderoso, siempre habían sido cosas pequenas, ilusiones y curaciones, pero esto era diferente, era una magia distinta a la que siempre había hecho, era una magia de ataque.

Mientras Thor corría, Sif y los otros chicos se giraron hacia el pequeño de negros cabellos y comenzaron a insultarlo, diciéndole nombres insultantes y culpándolo de todo, tachándolo de peligroso y diciéndole que era una amenaza y que no era sorpresa que nadie en todo Asgard lo quisiera.

Loki ya lo sabía, sabía que era diferente, sabía que todos lo veían con temor u odio o ambas cosas, sabía que jamás nadie lo querría en ese lugar, no tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie.

Por lo que antes de que las lagrimas pudieran escapar de sus ojos Loki conjuró un hechizo y se hizo invisible, huyendo pronto del lugar al único sitio donde se sentía seguro.

Ahora estaba ahí, en medio de su amada biblioteca con sus preciados libros mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas como arroyos. En sus brazos se encontraba el enorme libro que era su favorito. Un tomo desgastado que contenía los hechizos más interesantes que jamás leyó, ilusiones, viajes, multiplicaciones, creaciones...

Si había algo que siempre se le había dicho a Loki era que no debía practicar magia estando en un estado mental inestable, la magia era caprichosa, extraña y poderosa. La magia era controlada por la mente y las emociones, cosas que en ese momento Loki tenía exaltadas.

Su mente, siempre despierta e inquisitiva corría a mil por hora tratando de comprender lo que le había sucedido, sus emociones estaban descontroladas por el asombro, el miedo, la humillación y el dolor de ser el centro de las burlas de aquellos de quienes deseaba más que nada ser su amigo.

Por eso sucedió. En medio de esa solitaria biblioteca poco antes del anochecer el joven príncipe Loki Odinson, hijo menor de Odín y Frigga y hermano de Thor Odinson desapareció de palacio... y del reino de Asgard.

Más de un mes tardaron Heimdall y los exploradores de Asgard en encontrar al joven príncipe. Aun para el agudo ojo del guardián del Bifrost el príncipe permaneció oculto hasta que se decidió que no solo se debía buscar entre los reinos, sino también entre los tiempos. Buscaron por los nueve reinos en todas las épocas, debajo de los arboles, entre las cuevas y por los ríos, pero fue en el pequeño y casi insignificante Midgard donde al fin el joven príncipe Loki fue encontrado viviendo entre mortales.

Odín y Frigga fueron a su encuentro, ambos aliviados de ver de nueva cuenta a su bondadoso y amado hijo. Tomándolo entre sus brazos Frigga volvió a Asgard mientras Odín borraba la memoria de toda esa gente que cuidó y que convivió con el menor de sus hijos.

Una vez en el palacio dorado ambos padres respiraron aliviados. Los accidentes con magia, mas con magia de espacio tiempo, como Frigga sabía muy bien, a veces provocaban heridas y su pequeño Loki había viajado a un reino lejano y a un tiempo diferente, sin embargo el joven lucia igual a pesar de vestir ropajes humanos, su cabello seguía siendo negro y corto, sus ojos de ese color propio de las esmeraldas.

Lo que ninguno vio fue ese brillo en sus verdes ojos, era un resplandor de alguien quien ha descubierto un mundo nuevo, quien ha visto algo que nunca antes conoció. El Loki que ambos conocían, el joven bondadoso y tímido había cambiado.

En un principio Loki aun miraba por las ventanas y se preguntaba por el bienestar de su amigo el "chico divertido" y sus dos papás, pero poco a poco la vida regreso a su ritmo y el príncipe no volvió a mencionar a la familia con la que vivió ese mes en Midgard.

Con el paso del tiempo ese brillo en los verdes ojos del joven príncipe se fue haciendo más evidente. Inició con algo simple, esconder todos los juguetes de Thor, luego echarle sal a todo lo dulce y azúcar a todo lo salado en las cocinas de palacio.

Cosas que cambiaban de tamaño, rostros que se llenaban de ronchas, animales sueltos en palacio, adornar a Gungnir con lazos de colores, cortar el cabello de Sif, hacer que a Fandral le salieran pechos... bromas, juegos, travesuras de un tipo que jamás se habían visto en Asgard, muchas que alegraban a los demás dioses, mientras otras solo eran para su propio entretenimiento.

Quien antaño fuera el débil y tímido Dios del Fuego, se convirtió poco a poco en Loki, Dios de la travesura y la mentira.

Años que se hicieron siglos, siglos que se hicieron milenios, cuerpos que se volvieron juveniles para convertirse en adultos y pronto llegó el día previo a la coronación de Thor.

Loki miraba a su hermano mientras este se regodeaba entre sus amigos y presumía con deleite su amado Mjolnir y el hechicero sabía que su hermano mayor aún no estaba listo para ser rey, tenía que detener su coronación... y sabía cómo hacerlo.

Todo parecía indicar que el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos pronto tendría visitas inesperadamente frías.

OoOoO OoOoO

Este es un grupo de One-shots todos relacionados en un solo universo. Toda la historia ya esta escrita y la ire actualizando 1 capitulo al dia en lo que la adapto un poco para FFnet.

Habrá Frostiron y Stoward ademas de BrucexBetty, aunque nada muy explicito.

Estos fics nacieron para un reto en dA, pero me gustaron y decidi subirlos aca. La idea era hacer un one-shot por pelicula, pero yo quise que las tramas se unieran y contaran una gran historia :D

Es por eso que a pesar de que cada one-shot corresponde a cada pelicula, decidí subirla en la categoria de Avengers.

Espero les gusten


	2. Una vida de hierro

Destinos Entecruzados

Capitulo 2: Una vida de hierro

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines de lucro_

_Advertencias: Stoward (Yaoi), situaciones no canon, personajes un poco ooc._

OoOoO

Anthony Edward Stark no podía desear más en esos momentos.

El hombre había tenido una infancia por demás peculiar, sus padres, María y Howard Stark se habían casado muy jóvenes y pronto nació su primogénito.

Con los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre, el pequeño Tony era un niño encantador y lleno de energía. Además, el joven Stark era un genio con un IQ increíblemente alto.

Su padre era el afamado científico e ingeniero dueño de Industrias Stark, empresa líder en el ámbito automotriz y eléctrico, por lo que desde muy pequeño Tony se encontró en medio de tecnología y piezas mecánicas, el taller de su padre era su jardín de juegos, las maquinas sus juguetes.

El ser parte de una familia millonaria por lo general significaría para cualquier persona una casa enorme, todos los lujos y comodidades y cientos de cenas y galas, codeándose con otra gente adinerada.

Pero Howard y María Stark no eran personas cualquieras.

En vez de perder su tiempo en galas, cenas fastuosas o gastos superfluos, los Stark pasaban su tiempo en el taller inventando o en la empresa coordinando su compañía y junto a ellos se encontraban dos fieles amigos.

Uno era Edwin Jarvis, antiguo compañero de colegio de Howard y quien ahora era el mayordomo de la familia. Un hombre amable quien apreciaba mucho a la familia de su amigo y quien estaba dispuesto a todo por ayudar a conseguir las metas a su casi hermano.

Por otro lado estaba Steve Rogers también conocido como Capitán América, quien tras su lucha con Schmitd cayó en un coma del cual apenas unos meses atrás había despertado solo para enterarse que de todas las personas en que alguna vez confió solamente quedaba en joven científico.

Rodeado de gente tan extraordinaria, Tony no sentía mucha pena por no tener amigos de su edad, siempre había algo divertido que hacer en Industrias Stark.

Luego vino la tragedia

Howard y María Stark sufrieron un accidente automovilístico cuando Tony tenía apenas 5 años. María no sobrevivió y Howard estuvo en cama por varios meses.

Durante ese tiempo Tony conoció por primera vez el dolor de la muerte de un ser amado y la enorme soledad. Sin su mami o su papi para cuidarlo el joven genio se sentía solo, abandonado.

Tanto el soldado, quien había dejado el ejército para convertirse en el guardaespaldas personal de la familia, como el fiel mayordomo trataban de distraerlo con juegos y dulces, pero la desventaja de ser alguien tan inteligente era que Tony veía el mundo de una manera muy diferente a los demás y a pesar de su corta edad comprendía perfectamente todo lo que sucedía.

Su mami no volvería jamás.

Cuando Howard regresó a casa el dolor de la pérdida de su amiga y amada lo envió rumbo al alcoholismo y Tony supo por primera vez lo que era el dolor de ser golpeado por un ser amado.

Tanto el soldado como el mayordomo hicieron hasta lo imposible para ayudar a su amigo y poco a poco el hombre salió de su depresión y retomo las riendas de su vida.

Pero Tony había aprendido una nueva lección. No puedes confiar en nadie con todo tu corazón, porque puedes ser lastimado.

A pesar de todo esto, Anthony Stark seguía siendo un chico muy despierto y muy travieso, dispuesto tanto a aprender como a hacer bromas a todos cuantos conocía.

Los años pasaron para todos, aunque no de igual manera, Tony dejó atrás la infancia y se convirtió en adolescente, un adolescente que no era nada normal. Ser un genio cursando la universidad años antes que los demás chicos de su edad era muy difícil. Además de tener dos figuras paternas masculinas quienes parecían no haber envejecido desde los años 80. Durante su época esto fue motivo de especulación y carnicería periodística, su esposo no era difícil de explicar, mucha gente ya lo conocía, pero tratar de explicar la longevidad de Howard Stark cuando ni ellos mismos entendía del todo como había pasado fue un verdadero rodeo.

Todo esto hacía que la vida de Tony no fuera sencilla, por lo que muchas veces el joven sufría de las burlas de sus compañeros que lo veían como un niño mimado o de los malos tratos de sus profesores quienes tenían envidia de su intelecto superior o su condición económica.

Alejado de su hogar estudiando la universidad en el MIT, Tony no solo aprendió sobre electromecánica, sino aprendió lo que era el alcohol y las mujeres, el placer de no hacer nada más que estar de fiesta y gastar dinero, emborracharse y parrandear.

Por eso cuando terminó su educación y regresó a su hogar en Nueva York donde sus padres lo esperaban, el joven Stark estaba más dispuesto a salir con chicas y malgastar su tiempo y dinero que contribuir a Industrias Stark.

Aun y con los esfuerzos de sus padres Tony no parecía querer enmendar el camino. Por lo que no era de sorprender que esa actitud desenfadada lo metiera en serios problemas, muy, muy serios problemas.

Si trataba de recordarlo todo era confuso, en un momento se encontraba en Afganistán dando una demostración del Jericó, un arma que él había creado sin consultar a Howard y al siguiente estaba en una cueva con un sujeto extraño y un hueco en su pecho donde una placa de metal y una batería de auto lo conectaban a la vida.

Estar ahí, tan lejos de todo lo que se suponía que era Tony Stark hizo algo que ni todos los regaños de su padre ni los consejos de su padrastro o incluso el sarcasmo de su Inteligencia Artificial lograron: Abrirle los ojos a la realidad de su vida.

Perdido en medio de la nada, con su vida pendiendo de una batería de coche y sin mucha esperanza de rescate Tony entendió todo lo que estaba mal en su vida y se dio cuenta de que si no podía caer más bajo solo le quedaba una opción, subir.

Al final el rescate llegó a manos de su mejor amigo James "Rhodey" Rhodes, quien no venia solo, a pocos pasos detrás de él se encontraba su padrastro en aquellas estrafalarias ropas que de niño le parecían espectaculares pero ahora, si debía admitirlo, pensaba que eran ridículas.

El verlos le provocó sentimientos encontrados, habían venido por él, aun lo amaban y se preocupaban por él y eso le llenó de felicidad, pero el rescate había llegado demasiado tarde, el buen doctor Yinsen había perdido la vida ayudándolo, juntos habían hecho la armadura que le permitió escapar a Tony, que le dio una segunda oportunidad de vida y el hombre no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarla.

Cerrar la división de armamento de Industrias Stark fue una decisión que le trajo más de una pelea con su padre. Howard no era especialmente fan de las armas, pero era un hombre de promesas y compromisos y aunque entendía completamente el motivo del cierre de la división que su hijo tenía bajo su cargo, también se sentía comprometido ante sus clientes. El ejército definitivamente no sería feliz y Howard no quería ni pensar las ganancias que el estúpido de Hammer obtendría tras este súbito cambio.

Pero al final tras enterarse de la venta ilegal de sus armas y con algo de persuasión por parte de su esposo, Howard decidió que Industrias Stark tendría una nueva visión y una nueva meta.

Energía limpia, tecnologías de innovación dentro de las comunicaciones y ayuda a grupos benéficos se volvió el nuevo estandarte bajo el cual Industrias Stark comenzó a renacer. En la punta de la lanza la pareja Stark, en las sombras su hijo, quien pasaba horas y horas en su taller.

Atrás había dejado la bebida y las fiestas para concentrarse en algo más importante, algo que le cambiaría la vida.

Primero fue el reactor Arc, luego la armadura, por último el motivo para usarla.

Obadiah Stane jamás le dio buena impresión a Tony, pero el hombre era un genio en las finanzas y llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para la empresa, por lo que enterarse que había sido él quien estaba detrás de todo cuanto se refería a la venta de armas ilegales y su secuestro había puesto todo bajo una nueva luz.

Claro que la cereza del pastel fue cuando ese hombre sin escrúpulos decidió amenazar a la mejor amiga de Tony.

Nadie toca a Pepper Potts...

"Yo soy Iron Man"

Si Tony lo pensaba sonaba extravagante y hasta algo irrisorio. Era divertido pensar que su padrastro ya no era el único superhéroe en la familia. Pero fuera de la ironía del asunto y toda la fama que se le agregó a su ya abultado nombre, Tony aun tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Mientras Industrias Stark aun seguía en las confiables manos de su padre y el país era cuidado por su padrastro, Tony estaba muriendo.

Envenenamiento por paladio, eso le había dicho su Inteligencia Artificial J.A.R.V.I.S. nombrada en honor de ese viejo mayordomo que murió de vejez ya mucho tiempo atrás. Según su confiable computadora, lo estaba matando el mismo objeto que lo mantenía con vida, si, las ironías en la agitada vida de Tony Stark nunca acababan.

Mantenerlo oculto no solo de sus padres, sino de Pepper y Rhodey había sido algo monumental... que duro pocos meses.

Al final un encuentro con un vengativo ruso y un estúpido inventor rival lo habían obligado a revelar su inminente descenso al abismo.

¿La solución de sus padres? Ayudarlo a inventar un nuevo elemento... y patear el trasero ruso de Ivan Vanko (Y el norteamericano de Justin Hammer)

Tony al fin logró tener estabilidad en su vida, aun no tenia pareja, pero tenía una vida familiar estable, muy buenos amigos y una carrera como superhéroe e inventor.

¿Qué más podría pedir?

Quizás el hombre calvo y de tez oscura con parche de pirata que estaba frente a él tenía la respuesta.


	3. El científico y el soldado

**Destinos Entecruzados**

_**Capitulo 3**_: _El científico y el soldado_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines de lucro_

_Advertencias: Stoward (Yaoi), situaciones no canon, personajes un poco ooc_.

OoOoO

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus ojos fue un cuarto blanco y el monitor que mostraba sus latidos. Estaba desorientado y adolorido.

¿Qué había pasado?

Por varios minutos intentó recordar el porqué estaba ahí en esa habitación de hospital pero por más que lo deseaba lo último que podía recordar era la pelea contra Johann Schmidt y la voz de Peggy antes de que una completa oscuridad envolviera sus sentidos, para luego abrir los ojos en esa lujosa habitación.

Un par de minutos después de haber despertado una enfermera entró a su habitación y por su reacción el hombre supo que no lo esperaba ver despierto. Poco logró comprender del montón de palabras que la mujer soltó en su discurso emocionado, pero por lo que alcanzó a entender todo parecía indicar que tenía varios meses en coma tras haber estado congelado por casi un año, por lo que nadie esperaba que despertara. Al parecer cualquier otra persona no habría sobrevivido lo que él acababa de experimentar.

Pero el capitán Steven Rogers definitivamente no era cualquier persona.

Luego de minutos de plática incesante por parte de una enfermera muy emocionada que al hombre le parecieron horas la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse para revelar la figura de un hombre que el soldado reconoció de inmediato. Una figura que en su mente aun algo nublada por la fatiga y la confusión de quien despierta tras un largo sueño significaba una cosa: Amigo.

Howard Stark había entrado a la habitación de hospital, café en una mano y lo que parecía el diario en la otra solo para detenerse en seco ante la imagen que lo recibió.

Una enfermera completamente loca prácticamente babeando sobre el cuerpo de un muy confundido Steve Rogers.

Tras librarse de la efusiva mujer el científico procedió a poner al día al confundido hombre en la cama. Y lamentablemente mucho de lo que tuvo que decirle no fueron buenas noticias.

La guerra había continuado por un par de meses tras su batalla contra Red Skull y muchos compatriotas habían caído en batalla. El coronel Phillips y señorita Carter estaban entre ellos.

La revelación de lo sucedido no pudo impactar más al joven capitán, quien tras escuchar sobre la muerte de su amada cayó en una profunda depresión que con mucho esfuerzo el científico y su prometida María Collins lograron combatir.

Paso medio año más antes de que el hombre estuviera tanto física como anímicamente bien como para valerse por sí mismo, pero en un mundo sin guerra y con nadie a su lado el soldado no tenía idea de qué hacer ni como vivir.

A pesar de pasar toda su vida queriendo ser un soldado para poder ayudar a su país, ahora que no había guerra que luchar ni país contra el cual proteger su nación Rogers decidió que el ejercito ya no era una opción para él.

Así que cuando el recién casado Howard Stark le ofreció un puesto como guardaespaldas el hombre no dudó en aceptarlo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo recuperándose de las heridas de la guerra Howard Stark se había vuelto su mejor amigo y confidente, por lo que no dudó en trabajar para él y su nueva familia.

Durante un tiempo todo fue tranquilidad en la vida de los Stark, la compañía crecía a pasos agigantados mientras la amistad de Steve con los Stark y su mayordomo Edwin Jarvis se hacía más solida.

Entonces un hermoso 3 de marzo nació Anthony Edward Stark.

El pequeño era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres, con la belleza de su madre y la inteligencia de su padre y un aire de travesura que lo hacían completamente adorable. Para Steve siempre era un placer ayudar a cuidar al pequeño que rápidamente se volvió el ser más importante en el hogar de los Stark.

Y luego la tragedia azotó a la familia.

Una tarde lluviosa en una convención lejos de casa los Stark sufrieron un accidente automovilístico. Steve iba con ellos en el coche cuando un conductor ebrio no respetó una luz roja y embistió el coche de la pareja. El ex-soldado se pudo recuperar rápidamente del impacto y de inmediato procedió a intentar rescatar a sus amigos, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos solamente logró salvar a Howard. Ni el chofer de la pareja ni María Stark lograron sobrevivir.

Los meses tras la tragedia fueron difíciles para Steve, Jarvis y Tony. Howard permaneció mucho tiempo en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas y durante todo ese tiempo tanto el guardaespaldas como el mayordomo intentaron levantar el ánimo del pequeño Stark. Sin embargo Steve estaba seguro que el niño a pesar de solo tener 5 años comprendía mucho más la situación que cualquier otro chico de su edad.

Cuando el inventor salió del hospital pasó de una cama a otra. La enorme depresión que golpeó su alma lo tenía prácticamente tirado en su cama con una botella de alcohol y mucho dolor en su corazón.

Y mientras que el mayordomo se ocupaba de cuidar a Tony, Steve decidió que era momento de devolver el favor que años atrás el hombre le había brindado. Ahora sería él quien ayudaría a Howard Stark a salir de esa depresión que estaba acabando con su vida y la de su hijo.

Durante meses el rubio pasó cada hora con el castaño, enseñándole como él lo había hecho tiempo atrás como sobrellevar la pérdida de un ser amado. Con palabras de aliento y mucha paciencia, poco a poco el soldado convertido en guardaespaldas había ido llenando de calidez el frío pecho de su mejor amigo, ayudándolo a ver la vida con un nuevo cristal, ayudándolo a ver que aún tenía un hermoso hijo que lo amaba, amigos que lo querían y respetaban y una empresa muy exitosa a nivel internacional.

Con el paso de los meses y con la ayuda de Rogers, el científico fue saliendo de esa neblina que el dolor y la soledad provocaban para adentrarse en un nuevo mundo, un mundo sin María pero que aun tenia color, un color distinto y quizás un poco más opaco que en tiempo pasado, pero seguía siendo un mundo maravilloso, un mundo en el que valía la pena vivir.

Sin embargo, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba sucedió justo un año y medio tras la muerte de María Stark.

En un principio ninguno estuvo seguro del cómo ni del porque, solo que en un momento donde ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo a Tony tomar una siesta y al siguiente sus labios se habían encontrado en un inesperado pero tierno beso.

Quizás fue la cotidianidad del entorno, ambos sentados viendo al chico jugar con pequeños robots que él mismo había construido hasta que el sueño lo venciera, o la plática amena de temas triviales. Quizás fue la sonrisa tranquila de Howard o los ojos brillantes de Steve, quizás fueron los pequeños roces inconscientes en medio de la serenidad del hogar, con el fuego de la chimenea iluminando sus rostros en cálidos tonos rojizos.

El roce fue leve, casi por inercia, un encuentro de labios suaves y tersos que tan pronto como inició terminó, dejando a dos hombres completamente confundidos. Howard conocía ese sentimiento, era una sensación que no pensó sentir de nuevo, al menos no tan pronto tras la muerte de su mujer y mucho menos por un hombre. Steve por su parte estaba aún más confundido. Ese sentimiento que se había apoderado de su pecho y su estomago no lo había sentido antes, aunque estaba seguro que alguna vez al ver a Peggy logró sentir algo similar.

A ese roce sin intención le siguieron semanas de incertidumbre incomoda, de esconderse el uno del otro solo para terminar buscándose en un vaivén que finalizó un par de semanas después con un nuevo roce de labios.

Pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez era más que un roce, esta vez era un beso, un beso que prometía cosas maravillosas pero inquietantes, un beso que se torno en dos, luego en tres, luego en manos entrelazadas y cuerpos fundidos en un abrazo.

Tony, quien conocía a Steve de toda su vida y lo amaba como a un padre más tomó la relación de su padre con el rubio de la mejor manera y comenzó a llamar ambos papá. No así lo hizo la prensa, que se volvió loca tras la revelación de que el ingeniero más famoso y el antiguo héroe de guerra se encontraban en una relación amorosa. Una relación que desafiaba las normas tradicionales y la buena crianza.

Industrias Stark perdió inversionistas y el Capitán América perdió admiradores, pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció importar. Ambos habían pasado años de su vida juntos, apoyándose en las malas y celebrando en las buenas, ayudándose mutuamente a ser mejores personas y a superar sus penas, por lo que ninguno dejó que las lenguas venenosas de la prensa los detuviera y con el tiempo, los rumores quedaron atrás dando pasó a una aceptación resignada. Howard y Steve estaban juntos, eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Sin embargo, cuando Tony tenía 12 años sucedió algo que nadie supo cómo explicar: Howard Stark dejó de envejecer.

Ninguno de los cuatro pudo explicar lo sucedido, era como si partes de su último mes hubieran sido borrados de repente, dejando lagunas negras en su lugar. En un momento era de noche y Tony estaba en su cuarto mientras sus papás estaban trabajando y al siguiente todos estaban en la sala de estar sentados alrededor de la televisión viendo caricaturas matutinas

Pronto se dieron cuenta que el extraño suceso no solo había dejado lagunas en su memoria sino también había detenido el envejecimiento del CEO de Industrias Stark.

En un principio nadie lo notó pero poco a poco Howard comenzó a sentirse diferente, más vivo, más fuerte, más activo y menos cansado. También las arrugas de su rostro se habían atenuado, haciéndolo lucir más joven que antes de ese misterioso mes.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la familia, lo perdido en ese mes jamás regresó a ellos.

Poco a poco la vida regresó a su curso, los años siguieron avanzando, los rumores quedaron atrás, Tony partió a la universidad y la pareja Stark-Rogers continuo con su rutina.

Nadie imaginaría que pronto sería necesario que el Capitán América desempolvara su viejo uniforme.


	4. Sin escape

**Destinos Entecruzados**

_**Capitulo 4:**__ Sin escape_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines de lucro_

_Advertencias: Bruce x Betty, situaciones no canon, yo haciendo de las mías con el pobre de Bruce. Mark Ruffalo es mi Bruce FOREVER (este capítulo está pensado con él como Bruce, sorry Ed _U)_

OoOoO

Huir, esa era su vida, huir, esconderse, sobrevivir en un mundo que había dejado de ser amable, un mundo hostil de gente corrupta y temerosa que juegan con la vida de los más débiles y desamparados.

Pero sin importar donde se escondiera nunca sería capaz de ocultarse de aquello que vivía dentro de él.

Pero no siempre la vida fue así, antes, cuando aún era joven Robert Bruce Banner era pequeño que jugaba a ser un valiente caballero o un intrépido astronauta que exploraba mundos maravillosos.

Siendo muy joven se descubrió que Bruce era un genio, con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, pero su tía Susan, quien quería que su sobrino tuviera una infancia como la de cualquier otro chico tras la tragedia de sus padres, decidió mandarlo a una escuela común.

Pero Bruce jamás sería como cualquier otro chico...

Sus días en la escuela eran aburridos, los temas ya los conocía y los otros chicos lo trataban mal por ser más inteligente que ellos.

Muchas veces el chico terminaba llorando en algún rincón de la escuela, incapaz de comprender porque había gente tan cruel en el mundo. Era en esas veces que soñaba con ser alguien más fuerte, alguien sin temor de enfrentarse a la gente mala, alguien como el famoso Capitán América.

La tía Susan vivía sola con Bruce y necesitaba trabajar dos turnos para poder ganar lo suficiente como para mantenerlos, por lo que la mayoría de las veces Bruce caminaba solo rumbo a su casa tras salir de la escuela.

Fue en uno de esos días en que una fuerte lluvia se desató justo a la salida y el pobre chico se había olvidado su paraguas en casa que sucedió algo que nunca en sus más locos sueños esperaría.

Rumbo a la parada del autobús en una calle desolada un auto muy lujoso se detuvo a su lado. Por inercia el chico comenzó a alejarse pero el piso estaba resbaladizo, por lo que no hubo dado dos pasos cuando cayó de espaldas, rompiendo su mochila y regando todos sus libros, aunque en ese momento no le importaba, lo que quería era levantarse y correr.

Desde siempre su tía le había dicho que no debía hablar con extraños y si coches se le acercaban en el camino lo primero que debería hacer era salir corriendo y encontrar un policía.

Sin embargo cuando el chico intentó levantarse se dio cuenta que se había lastimado el tobillo y no podía ponerse de pie, mucho menos correr, por lo que se arrastró como pudo hasta que vio como la puerta del pasajero se abría mostrando el rostro de un niño. Su cabello y sus ojos eran color café y tenía una sonrisa que seguramente trataba de ser tranquilizadora, pero fallaba completamente. Bruce podía ver que el chico estaba conteniendo la risa y estuvo a punto de llorar de humillación cuando otra cabeza se divisó en la puerta.

Esta vez era un rostro que él reconocería de cualquier lado, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules y en su rostro solo había preocupación.

Bruce estaba seguro que el hombre le pregunto si estaba bien, pero la verdad era que no podía procesar bien sus palabras. Todo parecía un sueño, solo podía ser eso. No podía ser posible que el gran Capitán América estuviera frente a él, hablándole. Era una fantasía hecha realidad.

Todo lo demás pasó como en un sueño, el famoso héroe había salido del coche y lo había levantado para llevarlo a su auto mientras el chico de cabellos castaños levantaba sus libros y los metía con cuidado al vehículo. Luego ambos lo llevaron a una enorme mansión donde un hombre de cabello cano le curó su pie mientras el chico que lucía de su misma edad le daba algunas ropas para cambiarse, las suyas estaban empapadas.

Mientras el Capitán América hablaba por teléfono con su tía.

Toda esa tarde la pasó en esa enorme mansión sentado en un cómodo sofá, comiendo palomitas y platicando con el niño cuyo nombre el tiempo le hizo olvidar mientras el héroe les contaba historias de cómo había salvado a un batallón completo y había ayudado a salvar a la nación, historias que el chico de ojos cafés seguramente había escuchado ya muchas veces pero que para Bruce eran nuevas e impresionantes. Fue en ese momento que el pequeño genio supo exactamente lo que quería ser cuando creciera.

Horas después su tía llegó por él y ambos chicos prometieron volver a verse, una promesa que jamás se cumplió

Los días se volvieron meses que se convirtieron en años. La vida de Bruce tuvo muchos cambios y pronto se hubo graduado de la escuela de ciencias y se había mudado a Nuevo México para poder estudiar física nuclear. Ahora su vida tenía un objetivo, el llegaría a ser alguien grande y poderoso y ayudaría a la gente, tal y como la hacía su gran héroe.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como están planeadas y pronto el mayor sueño de Banner se convirtió en su más grande pesadilla.

Y luego solo le quedo una forma de vida, huir. Atrás habían quedado sus sueños de grandeza, sus ilusiones y deseos. Ahora el temor reinaba su vida, el temor de que aquello que vivía dentro de él se desatara y acabara con la vida de la gente que apreciaba, como su tía o su novia, Betty Ross.

El joven científico viaje por todo el continente, tratando de huir de aquellos que lo buscaban muerto, pero a donde quiera que fuera de lo único que quería huir permanecía siempre a su lado.

Lo que él no sabía es que de entre todos aquellos que lo perseguían había alguien que no le deseaba ningún mal.

Su ultimo escondite tras el desastre de Harlem fue la Columbia Británica, el lugar era hermoso, de grandes prados y poca gente y esto último era lo que Bruce buscaba, el temor a que el otro sujeto apareciera y causara destrozos era igual o mayor al temor de ser encontrado por sus perseguidores. En un sitio como ese, Banner no esperaba ser encontrado fácilmente.

Pero a menos de 3 semanas de su llegada a Canadá fue encontrado y por la persona que menos esperaba.

Una fresca mañana un leve golpeteo en la puerta anunció la llegada de la única persona en la que Bruce confiaba. Con un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una sudadera Betty Ross reapareció en su vida. Dos maletas descansaban a sus pies y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

El científico intentó convencerla de que se fuera, de que era muy peligroso permanecer a su lado, pero la mujer tenía su mente puesta en un solo objetivo y ese era permanecer al lado del hombre que amaba sin importar el costo.

Al final el científico aceptó y durante dos semanas fueron felices. Su vida parecía la de recién casados en todos los aspectos excepto en uno y Banner en el fondo se sentía culpable de ser la causa por la cual su amada Betty estuviera viviendo una vida incompleta, una vida de fugitiva sin contacto real con otra gente salvo los pocos aldeanos que vivían en la pueblo cercano, una vida aburrida privada de las comodidades de la sociedad moderna... una vida sin placer físico.

Pero Betty era una mujer inteligente y había pensado en todos los pros y los contras de seguir a su corazón y antes de tomar una decisión se aseguró de estar preparada.

En una de las maletas la joven mujer tenía varios frascos de un liquido violeta, una droga experimental que ella llevaba años perfeccionando solo ara ellos. Una droga que impedía que la presión arterial de una persona se elevara, al menos por algunas horas, una droga que les permitiría amarse en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Esa noche por primera vez en años Bruce Banner se sintió completo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más felices en la vida de ambos, pero pronto la tranquilidad se vería interrumpida por un suceso inesperado.

Betty quedó embarazada.

Tanto ella como Bruce no estaban seguros de cómo proceder, pero ambos sabían que a pesar de lo que pudiera ocurrir deseaban tener ese hijo aún con el temor de que el pequeño heredara la condición de su padre o tuviera alguna clase de problema de salud.

Dos días más tarde, la pareja decidió casarse en un pequeño pueblito.

Pasaron varios meses durante los cuales los recién casados disfrutaron de los placeres y dolores de cabeza propios de un embarazo, pero mientras más felices eran más descuidados se volvían y tras pasar 6 meses ocurrió lo que menos deseaban.

En una visita al pueblo para comprar provisiones, se enteraron que el ejército había estado ahí buscando a un "monstruo verde"

Ambos supieron que esa era la señal de que había llegado la hora de abandonar su pacifico hogar en Bella Coola y debían hacerlo de inmediato.

Tras una rápida visita a su casa para recoger los viales de la droga y sus pertenencias más valiosas la pareja huyó rumbo a las vías del tren. Necesitaban salir del país lo más pronto posible antes de que los soldados cerraran las diferentes salidas de Canadá.

Ya ambos habían hablado de lo que harían si se presentaba la necesidad de huir y entre los dos habían elegido el sitio ideal para ocultarse y al mismo tiempo ser útiles para la sociedad, por lo que tras llegar al puerto ambos se colaron con mucho cuidado en un barco rumbo a la India.

A solamente tres meses para el nacimiento de su hijo o hija, la pareja esperaba poder encontrar un lugar seguro para poder vivir dentro de la ciudad India que ambos habían elegido, Calcuta.


	5. y al final

**Destinos Entecruzados**

_**Capitulo 5:**__ y al final...  
_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines de lucro_

_Advertencias: Ironfrost, Stoward, Bruce x Betty , situaciones no canon, 1 personaje original, mi loca mente de paseo por Los Vengadores_

OoOoO

Todo empezó de una manera tan caótica y espectacular que parecería salida de la mejor de las películas de acción, pero para Nicholas Fury era todo un dolor de cabeza, un dolor de cabeza más grande de los que habitualmente sufría al menos.

Fury estaba seguro que debió verlo venir desde mucho antes, es decir, un objeto de poder ilimitado en manos de su agencia, siendo investigado por los más eminentes científicos y vigilado por los agentes más capaces y mejor entrenados del planeta. Era obvio que algo tenía que salir mal, después de todo a la vida siempre le había gustado darle patadas a Nick.

Si tienes un juguete muy bonito, no dudes que no tardaran en llegar los niños malos para arrebatártelo.

El problema de ese chico malo es que no solo se había llevado su juguete sino también se había llevado algunos compañeros de juego. Así que Fury se vio obligado a invitar a más chicos fuertes al juego

La iniciativa Vengadores volvía a nacer.

El primero en ser llamado era quien cuya inteligencia se necesitaba más en esos momentos. El problema es que esa persona, Bruce Banner, no deseaba unirse a la iniciativa y la agente Natasha Romanoff, quien fue la encargada de reclutarlo tuvo que pasar horas en labor de convencimiento hasta que la esposa de este decidió que no podrían quedarse de brazos cruzados y al final de cuentas Romanoff y la familia Banner viajaron rumbo a Nueva York.

- Doctores Banner - saludó Fury al ver a la familia entrar a su oficina en la aeronave seguidos por la agente rusa.

- Fury, ¿Cierto? - saludo Bruce mientras le extendía la mano, detrás de él su esposa, Betty Banner veía el intercambio mientras arrullaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, negros cabellos sobresalían de la manta que contenía al pequeño hijo de los Banner, Robert.

- Así es, antes me permito felicitarlo por su hijo... - comenzó el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de ser interrumpido por el científico.

- Gracias, si, vera director Fury, estamos aquí para ayudar lo más posible en la localización del cubo, pero desde este momento le advierto que no tenemos la menor intención de unirnos en la batalla, como vera ahora tengo una familia y lo que menos deseo es ponerla en riesgo, estos meses he aprendido a controlarme para no sufrir accidentes, pero no creo que el ambiente y la situación de una batalla me permita permanecer en un estado de calma - Bruce miro a su esposa de reojo y entre ambos hubo un intercambio silencioso. No mencionar la droga de Betty, una cosa era usarla de vez en vez para poder ser una pareja en todos los sentidos, pero a largo plazo la droga aun era muy peligrosa para la salud del buen doctor.

- Por supuesto Dr., Banner, usted está aquí exclusivamente para apoyar nuestra área de investigación - contestó Fury decidiendo ignorar la conversación tácita entre la pareja frente a él, casi podía adivinar de que se trataba. Por supuesto que Nick sabía sobre la droga y por supuesto que ya había intentado investigarla sin mucho éxito, pero en esos momentos lo que menos le convenía era enemistarse con uno de los mejores científicos en el área de la radiación gamma.

- Bien, ahora le pido que nos muestre donde estaremos quedándonos dentro de esta nave, ha sido un largo vuelo y necesitamos descansar - el énfasis de esas palabras dijo a Fury lo que las mismas no habían expresado: Necesito dormir o el sujeto verde podría aparecer.

Fury asintió y llamó a un agente que los guiara a la zona de los dormitorios, mientras la agente Romanoff permaneció junto a él

- Buen trabajo agente - felicitó Fury cuando estuvo seguro que los Banner estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo.

- Gracias - contestó ella en sus famosos tonos cortantes, luego se giro a la ventana y vio descender un jet privado que conocía muy bien. - veo que ya ha contactado al Capitán.

Fury asintió con la cabeza observando también por la ventana como el jet con el logo de Industrias Stark aterrizaba y de él descendían dos de las personas que más apoyo y más dolores de cabeza le habían dado a S.H.I.E.L.D. a lo largo de los años: Howard y Steve Stark-Rogers.

Fury jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aun estaba sorprendido de la sorpresiva detención del envejecimiento del CEO de Industrias Stark, Había pasado hace más de veinte años y nadie, ni S.H.I.E.L.D. ni el mismo Howard comprendían como había sucedido. En su momento la pareja había sido la comidilla de la prensa, pero pronto se aceptó como hecho de que por ser la pareja de Steve, quien era un súper soldado, Howard seguramente también había sido afectado por su ahora esposo, o quizás el científico había descubierto alguna clase de elixir de la juventud o tal vez el hombre era mitad robot, cosas que Fury sabía no eran verdad, pero hacía tiempo que la agencia había decidido dejar en paz a la pareja, después de todo no hacían daño a nadie, aportaban a la agencia y había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

Menos de 5 minutos más tarde la famosa pareja entró en la oficina del director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Agente Romanoff, siempre es un placer volver a verla, veo que sigue tan hermosa como la recuerdo - saludo Howard con esa coquetería que jamás había abandonado al inventor a pesar de ser un hombre de familia fiel, Steve solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, su mano aun entrelazada con la de su esposo. El supersoldado ya se había acostumbrado a esas pequeñas manías de su pareja y las encontraba adorables.

- Señor Stark, capitán - saludo ella antes de girarse, despedirse de su jefe y salir de la oficina.

- Señores - comenzó Fury sentándose ante su escritorio e invitando a los dos hombres a hacer lo mismo.

- Director Fury - saludo Steve, Howard solamente asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre del parche procedió a explicarles con más detenimiento la situación, sobre el Teseracto, el ataque del dios asgardiano y la iniciativa Vengadores, por último procedió a explicar lo que necesitaba de ellos.

- Es obvio que necesitamos que pelee a nuestro lado capitán para poder recuperar el cubo, en cuanto a usted señor Stark, necesitamos una mente más para la búsqueda del Teseracto y según recuerdo fue usted el que lo encontró la última vez.

Howard asintió, por lo que Nick continuó.

- De momento tenemos a otra persona en el grupo de investigación, no sé si usted está familiarizado con el doctor Bruce Banner

- He escuchado acerca de él y su desafortunado accidente, pero nunca he tenido el placer de conocerle - admitió el castaño.

Fury procedió entonces a explicar la situación del doctor, luego llamó a un agente para guiarlos a su habitación, pero antes de que los hombres pudieran salir de la sala los detuvo con una pregunta.

- Pensé que su hijo vendría con ustedes.

Tanto Howard como Steve soltaron una leve risa antes de que el soldado contestara.

- Usted sabe tan bien como nosotros señor que Tony hace lo que quiere, hace años que dejamos de intentar controlarlo y solo procuramos apoyarlo en lo que podemos, después de todo es el deber de todo padre dejar volar a sus hijos.

El director asintió y los dejo ir, él sabía perfectamente lo terco que Tony Stark podía llegar a ser. El hijo de Howard y María Stark había crecido para ser quizás el más grande dolor de cabeza de la agencia, su inteligencia y su desdén por la reglas, además de su inacabada fortuna hacían de Anthony Edward Stark la persona más problemática con la que S.H.I.E.L.D. tenía el "agrado" de tratar.

No había pasado ni una hora tras el arribo de los Stark cuando hubo confirmación visual de Loki en Alemania, por lo que de inmediato el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. procedió a enviar a la Viuda Negra y al Capitán América.

OoOoO

Una gala en Alemania era el lugar donde menos esperaría encontrar a alguien quien, se supone, está escapando de la ley, pero es justo ahí donde Steve encuentra a Loki. En medio de un grupo de gente, todos hincados salvo un valiente hombre que le hacía frente, un hombre que el capitán terminó salvando antes de ser pulverizado por el hombre frente a él.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras la pelea inició y Steve estaba sorprendido de la fuerza y velocidad del hombre a pesar de su apariencia delgada y débil.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos de iniciada la pelea cuando del cielo, y del transmisor en su oreja, el Capitán América comenzó a escuchar el retumbar de música de rock pesado. Steve no pudo más que sonreír y de un salto salió del camino de un haz de energía que impactó de llenó el cuerpo del asgardiano.

Segundos más tarde aterrizó a su lado una armadura de metales rojos y dorados que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía un sinnúmero de armas apuntadas al invasor,

- Es tu turno, cuernitos - se escuchó una voz electrónica y el hombre de cabello negro levantó las manos en señal de rendición. - Buena decisión.

Acercándose a la armadura, Steve saludo al hombre dentro de ella

- Anthony

- Capitán - contestó él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Steve volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser una reina del drama?

- Urrgh, gracias papá, acabas de arruinar mi gran entrada, - se quejó Tony levantando el visor de su casco pero sin dejar de apuntar al hombre de verde frente a ellos, quien ya estaba siendo aprehendido por la agente Romanoff.

- Jejeje, sabes que es el deber de todo padre avergonzar a sus hijos - contesto Steve con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a seguir a los agentes a la aeronave.

El vuelo de vuelta, que debió ser tranquilo, se volvió una locura cuando otro asgardiano apareció en escena y se robó a su prisionero. Antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar Tony ya había salido volando, por lo que al Capitán América no le quedo otra opción que perseguirlos, a veces su hijo podía ser un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Una vez de vuelta en el Hellicarrier y tras una muy entretenida platica sobre botas, hormigas y revistas con el prisionero en turno, Nick Fury se reunió con su equipo notando que el mismo había aumentado en dos personas. Tras dar un breve repaso de lo sucedido y entregar a todos un comunicador, cortesía de Industrias Stark, Fury los dejo ir por la nave.

Tratar de formular un plan para recuperar el cubo y los agentes manipulados era prioridad para SHIELD, pero al parecer no era así para el grupo de los más poderosos héroes del planeta, Banner, Tony, Howard y Betty estaban en el laboratorio, pero el director sabía que al menos el más joven de los Stark tramaba algo, Thor seguía tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su enloquecido hermano sin mucho éxito, Natasha estaba demasiado preocupada por el agente Barton para poder ser de mucha utilidad en la planeación y Steve había desaparecido dentro de la nave buscando solo dios sabe que tras una visita al laboratorio.

Sí, Nick Fury tenía un hermoso dolor de cabeza y estaba seguro que no sería el último del día.

OoOoO

Tony estaba aburrido, aún faltaban al menos 10 minutos para que su descifrador descargara todos los sucios secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D., y aunque era divertido molestar a Bruce Banner, hacerlo mientras tu padre te está viendo no lo era tanto.

Sin muchas ganas el hombre del reactor arc miró en uno de los monitores al prisionero, había algo en él que a Tony le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en algún lugar, pero el científico decidió no prestarle mucha atención, quizás era solo cansancio o el aburrimiento.

De pronto Nick Fury entró a la sala seguido por la agente Romanoff y el dios del trueno y Fury y su padre se lanzaron en una discusión sobre el cubo, una discusión que se intensificó cuando su otro padre entró a la sala con un par de armas y acusó a S.H.I.E.L.D. de buscar el Teseracto solo para crear armas y no para el fin altruista que habían dicho, a lo cual el director señaló que toda la culpa era de Thor y su grupo de aliens y su visita a Nuevo México.

- No deberían sorprenderse de nuestra visita, por milenios hemos visitado su reino y los hemos protegido de otras razas hostiles, es más, hace varios siglos mi hermano tuvo un accidente con magia espacio-tiempo y termino perdido en su reino por más de un mes.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar la nave retumbó y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, estaban bajo ataque.

De inmediato Fury corrió a la sala de control mientras los demás intentaban comprender lo que sucedía. En el monitor, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Loki.

El agente Barton y un grupo de agentes habían irrumpido y provocado el caos en la nave y había deshabilitado un motor.

- Demonios - grito Tony mientras se ponía de pie tras la nueva sacudida, a su lado Steve ayudaba a Howard a levantarse y Bruce hacia lo mismo con Betty, quien tenía al pequeño Robert protegido contra su pecho, Natasha ni siquiera se había caído.

- Perdimos un motor, ¡Stark! - grito Fury desde los altavoces.

- Enterado - respondió Tony y luego volteo a ver a sus padres - hey papá, pa - tanto Steve como Howard voltearon a ver su hijo y asintieron antes de salir corriendo los tres. Steve y Tony al andén, Howard a la sala de control.

En la sala de investigación, Betty veía con ojos preocupados como Bruce comenzaba a hiperventilarse, ella conocía esos síntomas, los conocía muy bien.

Hulk estaba a punto de hacer su aparición y la droga tranquilizante estaba en su habitación, muy lejos de ellos.

- Bruce, amor, respira, por favor, respira, piensa en Bobby, no debes exaltarte - susurró ella tranquilizadora mientras con una mano acariciaba el pelo de su esposo.

- Ggrr.. e-eso inten-to cielo, pe-pero no pue-arrhhg-pue-do...

Betty, quien estaba hincada frente al científico miró con preocupación sus ojos y cuando un tinte verde los comenzó a cubrir supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Agente Romanoff - habló Betty y la rusa se giro a verla separando los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

- ¿Si?

- Corra

Y se desató el pandemonio, Betty se hizo a un lado apretando a Robert quien lloraba de forma incontrolable pero no tenía miedo, ella sabía que Hulk no les haría daño, el sujeto verde parecía entender que había una cosa que era sagrada y que jamás debía dañar y esa era su familia.

Por su parte Natasha empezó a correr.

En otro lado de la nave Tony terminaba de ponerse su traje y emprendía el vuelo para intentar reactivar el rotor. Steve seguía sus órdenes y mientras peleaba con algunos agentes apretaba botones con desesperación.

En el puente de mando, Howard prácticamente había pateado a un chico que estaba jugando Galaga y había tomado su computadora ingresando una memoria USB.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces Stark?! - gritó el espía maestro sacando su arma y señalando la cabeza del director general de Industrias Stark.

- ¡Salvando nuestras vidas! - respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla mientras tecleaba a la velocidad de la luz - ¡Ahora cállate y quita esa cosa de mi cabeza si no quieres morir!

Nick no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de una nueva sacudida lo hiciera tropezar, todas las luces de la nave se apagaron un segundo antes de volver a encenderse en un nuevo tono de azul y los monitores fluctuaron sus imágenes.

Howard de inmediato se puso de pie y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, al abrirla extrajo un auricular pequeño y dos brazaletes que se puso de inmediato, luego se encamino al centro de la sala y tras empujar levemente al director se puso de pie justo en medio y hablo de manera clara.

- ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.! Activa comando Intruso, dame acceso a todas las terminales de seguridad dentro del Hellicarrier y conéctame con todos los Vengadores.

"ENTENDIDO SEÑOR" contestó la voz automatizada de la inteligencia artificial antes de que al menos media docena de pantallas aparecieran frente a Howard, una luz en el auricular en su oído brilló un azul intenso antes de que una fina pantalla de luz cubriera los ojos del científico, sus brazaletes brillaron también y un par de finos guantes de luz cubrieron sus manos.

"COMANDO INTRUSO ACTIVO, CONEXIÓN DE TERMINALES FINALIZADA, ESTABLECIENDO CONTACTO CON LOS VENGADORES"

- ¡¿Anthony, me escuchas?!

- Fuerte y claro pa, no necesitas gritar, veo que comando intruso esta activo - comentó el millonario en medio de lo que solo podía ser el ruido del viento, Tony estaba volando.

- Claro, no debes dudar de tu padre, podre tener más de 70 años pero aun puedo vencerte en un duelo de inteligencia.

- Eso quisieras viejo, Intruso lo creaste con ayuda de J.A.R.V.I.S. y como yo cree a J.A.R.V.I.S...

- ¿Ni siquiera en una situación de vida y muerte pueden dejar de discutir? - se escuchó la voz de Steve claramente divertida. - dejen de pelear por quien la tiene más grande y hagamos funcionar este armatoste.

- No hay que discutir eso amor - contesto Howard - sabes perfectamente que la mía es mucho más grande, justo anoche...

- ¡Arghh! Demasiada información pa, DE-MA-SIA-DA - gritó Tony - ¡Necesitare cloro cerebral!

Tanto Steve como Howard rieron antes de que otra voz los interrumpiera

- No quisiera interrumpir, pero tenemos un pequeño problema verde suelto en la nave y me está persiguiendo - comento Natasha como si nada, lo cual era verdaderamente asombroso considerando que seguramente estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para salvar su vida.

- Mierda - murmuró Howard, antes de mover una mano sobre un monitor y cerrar varias puertas, reforzándolas con una corriente eléctrica lo suficientemente potente para noquear a un elefante. - Agente Romanoff, he bloqueado las puertas del sector B y las habitaciones, necesito que guie al doctor rumbo al hangar, más específicamente a mi jet, debería tomarle menos de 5 minutos si toma la ruta señalada

- ¿Que demo...? - se pudo escuchar la voz de Natasha

- Agente Romanoff, que sucede - ordeno Fury, quien estaba de pie detrás de Howard, no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar al hombre controlar su nave, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

- Esto es útil - contestó ella y antes de que el hombre del parche preguntara a que se refería Howard amplió una de las imágenes en un monitor y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de la agente Romanoff, en sus ojos había una pantalla de luz similar a la de Howard.

- Hijo de la... - susurró Fury mirando a Howard que tan solo tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D. observó como el genio movía sus manos con la maestría de un director de orquesta sobre los monitores, cerrando puertas, abriendo compartimentos y bloqueando accesos. Decenas de los atacantes quedaron atascados en medio de pasillos sin salida, siendo electrocutados hasta la inconsciencia o siendo atacados por decenas de dardos tranquilizantes. Jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba impresionado.

De pronto todas las pantallas se pusieron negras.

-¡¿Qué sucede JARVIS?! - grito Howard tratando de restablecer las imágenes

- LO SIENTO SEÑOR, PERO AL PARECER UNA FUENTE EXTRAÑA DE ENERGIA ESTA INTERFIRIENDO LAS CONEXION CON LA NAVE - comentó la inteligencia artificial.

Aun detrás del científico que intentaba restablecer las conexiones con la nave, Nick Fury activó su propio comunicador y gritó - ¡Vengadores, reporten ahora!

- Viuda Negra aquí, el grandulón tuvo otros planes y saltó hacía un jet, creo que ambos cayeron a tierra firme, yo acabo de noquear al agente Barton.

- Ya casi logro hacer que esta hélice gire a la velocidad necesaria, solo no vayas a olvidar apretar el botón rojo papá, sino terminare como picadillo metálico - contestó Tony, su voz un poco agitada.

- No lo hare hijo, acabo de eliminar al último agente que se interponía entre mi y el botón, espero la señal - añadió Steve.

- Thor, repórtate - habló Fury, pero no se escuchó nada - ¡Thor!

- Loki escapó, mató a uno de sus agentes y yo estoy cayendo en la celda de contención - gritó Thor con la voz entrecortada mientras se escuchaban fuertes golpes, luego nada más.

Justo en ese momento las comunicaciones se restablecieron y de inmediato Howard amplió la imagen de la habitación donde antes estuviera la celda de contención, el espacio de la celda estaba vacío, había un hueco en la pared que aun humeaba y en el suelo se encontraba el agente Phil Coulson lleno de sangre, en sus brazos estaba el cuerpo inerte de la agente María Hill quien aun tenía en sus manos una de las armas experimentales de S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Demonios... - susurró Nick antes de salir corriendo hacia la escena, mientras Howard coordinaba la aprehensión de los atacantes con ayuda de J.A.R.V.I.S.

Al final del día todos los atacantes, incluido el agente Barton había sido capturados, pero el prisionero había escapado y habían perdido a la Agente Hill, además de que tanto Banner como Thor estaban desaparecidos.

La muerte de María Hill trajo consecuencias inesperadas y el grupo que horas atrás había estado discutiendo ahora se volvía solido, todos tenía un solo objetivo, venganza.

OoOoO

- Hijo de perra - susurraron tres voces cuando se dieron cuenta que Loki planeaba usar la Torre Stark como base para abrir su portal interdimensional.

- ¡Ese maldito va a usar mi bebé contra nosotros! - grito Tony completamente enojado mientras trataba de ir por su traje pero el agarre de Steve lo detuvo antes de que hiciera una locura.

- Cálmate Tony

- ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Ese bastardo va a abrir un portal interdimensional sobre mi casa! No me voy a calmar papá, voy a ir a patear unos cuantos traseros extraterrestres - gruño Tony antes de soltarse de su agarre y salir corriendo.

- Si no fuera porque no puedo envejecer estoy seguro que ese niño me haría tener más canas que un anciano - murmuró Steve mientras pasaba una mano por su rubia cabellera, luego sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura - Y toda la culpa la tienes tu cariño.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó la voz detrás suyo mientras los brazos lo apretaban un poco más fuerte, Steve entonces se giró y puso sus brazos alrededor el cuello del hombre frente a él.

- Si, tu, Tony es idéntico a ti - confirmó Steve mirando los castaños ojos de su marido.

- Me declaro culpable - exclamo Howard antes de capturar los labios del rubio en un beso lento y perezoso.

La familia había estado sola en una de las habitaciones de la nave cuando se dieron cuenta del lugar exacto donde el dios de la mentira planeaba atacar.

Luego un nos breves segundos Howard terminó el beso y separándose un poco de Steve le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero.

- Vamos, ve por él y cuida que nuestro hijo no cometa locuras, yo me quedare cuidando el fuerte.

Steve sonrió antes de darle un beso casto al hombre y salir corriendo.

A los pocos minutos Howard veía por la ventana de la sala de juntas como una armadura salía volando de la nave seguida por un quinjet.

- Espero que estén bien - comentó a su lado la voz calmada de Betty Banner, en sus brazos descansaba un risueño Robert, quien tenía un mechón de cabellos de su madre en su pequeña manita.

- Lo estarán, ahora son un equipo, todos ellos - comentó el Agente Coulson al otro lado de la mujer.

- Si que lo son - asintió Howard, en sus manos el pequeño dispositivo USB que había usado para hackear el Hellicarrier. Tras haber borrado toda huella de su presencia, Howard la había recuperado de la misma computadora donde lo había dejado.

- Por cierto señor Stark, no sé si usted podría contactarme con su marido, tengo un paquete de tarjetas del Capitán América que me encantaría que me firmara... originales y de colección.

La risa amable de Howard fue lo último que escuchó Fury antes de salir rumbo a la sala de control, Tenía una guerra que ganar.

OoOoO

Los Chitauri eran unas creaturas extremadamente feas pero verdaderamente poderosas.

Steve, Natasha y Clint se habían reunido con Thor y los cuatro se encontraban peleando por proteger a la gente de Nueva York.

Mientras tanto Tony había llegado a su torre. El científico necesitaba una nueva armadura, la que tenia puesta había sufrido un encuentro cercano con las aspas del Hellicarrier. La noticia del escape de Loki y la muerte de Hill habían hecho que su padre no escuchará la señal de Tony para activar el botón.

Una vez en su torre Tony observó que no estaba solo, a unos metros de él observándolo estaba el causante de todo este embrollo. El castaño necesitaba tiempo para tomar los brazaletes y activar el Mark VII... y que mejor forma que ofrecerle un trago al supervillano.

Después de todo nadie acusaría a Tony de ser un mal anfitrión.

Al final Loki no aceptó su trago, una lástima de verdad porque Tony tenía un excelente gusto en bebidas, pero la plática dio tiempo al científico de ponerse sus brazaletes y comenzar a cargar el Mark VII.

Pero cuando Loki intentó usar su báculo en Tony para controlarlo como lo hizo con decenas de otras personas algo sucedió.

El científico esperaba sentir algo extraño controlándolo o incluso se hubiera esperado que no pasara nada y solo se oyera un golpe de cristal contra cristal. Lo que definitivamente ninguno de los dos esperaba era el enorme rayo de luz que invadió la habitación.

Tanto Tony como Loki cayeron desmayados uno encima del otro.

OoOoO

Loki estaba triste y muy deprimido. Escondido entre los estantes repletos de libros con un tomo enorme y gordo entre sus pequeñas manos, el joven príncipe de Asgard lloraba desconsolado y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer. No había sido su intención encender el establo de los caballos, no quería lastimar a nadie, solo quería jugar con los otros chicos, solo quería ser tan fuerte como ellos y tener muchos amigos como su hermano Thor.

Pero ahora estaba ahí tras ser víctima de las burlas de Sif y los otros y su único deseo era desaparecer.

"No quiero estar aquí" se dijo el chico una y otra vez "Aquí nadie me quiere" mas lagrimas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas - "Quiero irme lejos, donde nadie me conozca, donde alguien me quiera"

Y la magia innata dentro de él respondió a su ferviente deseo y aún con el anciano libro entre sus manitas Loki desapareció de Asgard.

Anthony Edward Stark era un joven infeliz, sus padres eran amorosos y él se divertía mucho con ellos y con Dummy, pero Tony no tenía más amigos.

En la escuela los otros chicos lo veían raro y lo trataban mal, ya fuera por su inusual inteligencia o el hecho de que tenía dos papis en lugar de un papi y una mami. Tony sabía que hacía mucho tiempo había tenido una mamá, pero ella ya se había ido al cielo y ahora solo tenía a Howard y a Steve.

Tony los amaba con locura, pero por más feliz que ellos lo hicieran aun necesitaba un amigo, lo que más quería era un amigo de verdad, Dummy era genial y Tony ya estaba pensando en construirle un amigo, pero nada se comparaba a un amigo humano.

Aun podía recordar como hacia cerca de un mes él y papá Steve habían ayudado a un chico un día lluvioso y había sido un día fabuloso para él.

Fue entonces que pasó, de la nada un haz de luz verde iluminó toda su habitación y lo próximo que supo es que un cuerpo le caía encima, provocando que gritara a todo pulmón.

Cuando Edwin Jarvis abrió la puerta encontró a Tony abrazado a Dummy y mirando asombrado el cuerpo de otro niño que estaba recostado en su cama con un libro muy viejo entre sus manos.

- Tony, ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó el mayordomo acercándose al pequeño genio - ¿Quién es él?

- No lo Jarvis - contestó Tony soltando a Dummy para abrazarse del hombre - Apareció de la nada, primero se vio una luz verde muy fuerte y luego me cayó encima.

Cuando el chico despertó se presentó como Loki, de Asgard.

En un principio el británico no quiso creerle ni una palabra de lo dicho y le pidió su número de teléfono para hablar con sus padres, pero cuando el pequeño hizo magia y cerró la puerta desde la cama con un movimiento de su mano e hizo que todos los juguetes de Tony se pusieran de pie frente a la puerta en posición de ataque, tanto Jarvis como Tony decidieron creerle.

Esa noche, cuando Howard y Steve regresaron del trabajo se encontraron con una escena inesperada.

En medio de la sala había decenas de juguetes, todos moviéndose por su cuenta, mientras su hijo y un chico desconocido jugaban a los súper héroes en medio de música de rock y platos llenos de dulces y golosinas.

En medio de ese desastre, Jarvis estaba tumbado en un sillón completamente dormido.

Tras otra explicación, los adultos decidieron cuidar al niño y le dieron una cama en el mismo cuarto de Tony. La verdad es que por más que quisieran hacer otra cosa, la magia que el chico mostraba no era cosa de ese mundo. Además mientras cenaban, Howard había hecho una búsqueda rápida en los registros y no aparecían reportes de un niño perdido.

Todo un mes fue el tiempo que el pequeño vivió con ellos y durante todo ese tiempo Tony y Loki se hicieron inseparables. Dormían juntos, comían juntos, jugaban juntos e inventaban juntos. El pequeño de pelo negro era sumamente inteligente y podía entender a Tony a la perfección.

Al mismo tiempo Howard, Steve y Jarvis se encariñaron con el asgardiano y casi deseaban que no lo vinieran a buscar para así poder quedarse con él.

Una noche, justo al mes del arribo del chico, Loki se paró durante la cena y dijo con voz clara que como la familia lo había recibido con las manos abiertas, el había decidido darles un regalo.

- Me gustaría poder darles algo a todos por separado, pero hay una cosa que se que los haría muy felices a todos - luego el joven hechicero fue por el antiguo tomo que trajo el día que llegó y se paró al lado de Howard y extendiendo su manita jalándolo al centro de la sala, seguido por Steve y Tony.

A lo largo del mes que habían vivido juntos, el mes más feliz que el pequeño jamás había tenido, el joven había aprendido que el hombre rubio, Steve, envejecía muy, muy lentamente debido a un experimento que ya no se podía replicar, por lo que llegaría un día en que Howard se haría viejo y moriría mientras el rubio seguiría joven.

Loki sabia lo mucho que la pareja se amaba y no quería verlos separados, no quería que esta familia sufriera, por lo que pasó varios días investigando el viejo tomo y descubrió una forma de alentar el envejecimiento del hombre al mismo ritmo que su pareja.

Era peligroso y lo dejaría en coma por varios días, pero valía la pena.

Una vez en el centro de la habitación Loki dejó a Howard en la sala y tomo la mano de Steve e hizo un pequeño pincho, guardando la sangre en un vaso, luego se encaminó de nuevo a Howard y le dio el vaso, dibujó complicados símbolos en el piso alrededor del hombre y por ultimo colocó el tomo justo en medio, a los pies de Stark.

Tras una breve explicación de lo que iba a hacer y lo que le iba a pasar, Loki se hizo un corte en su dedo y dibujo patrones sobre el libro antes de encenderlo con una llama que el mismo creo en sus manos.

El fuego envolvió al mago y al hombre, pero no había calor, solo llamas de un verde intenso.

Pronto el fuego consumió el libro y con una última palabra el fuego se hizo una bola de luz que se fundió con el cuerpo del científico.

Loki cayó desmayado y Howard dejó de envejecer.

Dos días después Loki despertó ante las sonrisas y agradecimientos de la familia, Tony lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que jamás había tenido un amigo tan genial y asombroso. Loki sintió sus mejillas arder sonrojadas.

Todos juntos fueron a desayunar sin saber que ese sería el último día que estarían juntos.

OoOoO

- ¡Tony! - una voz llamaba en sus oídos - ¡Hijo contesta con un demonio!

El hombre del reactor Arc se levantó del piso parpadeando ante la luz, a su lado el asgardiano comenzaba también a levantarse igual de desorientado que él

- ¿Papá? - peguntó con voz rasposa al comunicador en su oído y escuchó un suspiro aliviado por parte de Steve Rogers.

- Tony, ¿Qué rayos pasó? Llevo 5 minutos hablándote.

- Si te cuento, no lo vas a creer - contestó el científico antes de fijar sus ojos en los verde esmeralda frente a él. El asombro y reconocimiento en ellos le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Tony?

- Papá... te marco en un minuto - y sin darle tiempo a contestar Tony desactivó la comunicación del auricular.

Luego silencio, Tony no podía dejar de ver al hombre frente a él y dicho hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ambos se miraban con un reconocimiento y asombro tal que el científico sabía que el hombre no estaba fingiendo.

- To... Tony... - susurró Loki mirando el hombre de la luz en el pecho. Este era Tony Stark, el "chico genial" con dos papás, ese quien había sido su mejor amigo, por quien hubiera dado todo durante ese mes que vivió en Midgard y que había olvidado hacia ya tantos siglos.

- Loki... oh rayos, ¡Loki! No puedo creerlo, JARVIS, ¿Puedes creerlo? Es Loki, ¡NUESTRO Loki! ¿Lo recuerdas? Claro que no lo recuerdas, ni yo lo recordaba, ¿Por qué no lo recordaban? Si este sujeto nos dio el mas fabuloso de los regalos, uno simplemente no olvida esa clase de cosas - habló Tony velozmente mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y miraba al hombre con una nueva luz.

- Odin - susurró Loki deteniendo las palabras del científico

- ¿Odin? - preguntó

- Si, Odin, cuando hice el hechizo a Howard quede inconsciente por dos días. Durante ese tiempo mis barreras bajaron y Heimdall pudo encontrarme. Fue él quien dijo a Odin donde estaba y fue Odin quien seguramente les borró la memoria.

- Ese maldito... - susurró Tony - Nadie tiene derecho a jugar con mi mente... oye, espera un momento.

Y antes de que Loki pudiera reaccionar Tony le dio una bofetada.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! - se quejó Loki tomando su mejilla.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces tú?! - contestó Tony - ¡Acabas de soltar una invasión de humanoides horriblemente feos que están destruyendo mi ciudad!

Ante esto Loki abrió mucho los ojos y miro a su alrededor

- ¿D-De verdad? - preguntó y Tony supo por el temor en sus ojos que era verdad, Loki no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Duh, ¿Hola, alguien ahí? - dijo el castaño dando golpecitos en la cabeza a Loki, quien solo seguía viendo a su alrededor a las enormes ventanas donde se podían apreciar las hordas de maquinas voladoras y al báculo que estaba a unos metros de él.

Al ver el artefacto, Loki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera registrar lo que sucedía, una voz emergió del bastón y una figura se manifestó en un haz de luz sobre el objeto, Loki de inmediato cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos.

- Dios timador, no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, nada, tu ser esta bajo mi control. Me perteneces...

Poco a poco el báculo comenzó a levitar y Tony se puso frente a Loki para protegerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa el objeto se movió con una gran velocidad y esquivando el cuerpo del científico la punta del bastón tocó la frente de Loki.

Un grito desgarrador escapo de sus labios

- ¡LOKI! - gritó Tony tomando al hombre por los hombros y agitándolo - ¡Lucha contra él, lucha!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Loki abrió los ojos y Tony miró con desesperación como un tinte azul los había cubierto.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, su mejor amigo lo había aventado por la ventana.

OoOoO

Al final fue necesaria una bomba nuclear estallando en un hueco interdimensional y que Tony casi muriera en el espacio para poder detener la invasión. A Loki lo había detenido Hulk unos minutos atrás.

Mientras Loki era arrestado por agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony invitó a todo el mundo a comer Schwarma. Esa misma noche Tony les contó a sus papás todo lo sucedido con Loki y con ayuda de J.A.R.V.I.S. formularon un plan.

A la mañana siguiente y tras mucha discusión con Thor, se decidió que Loki sería enviado a Asgard donde sería juzgado por sus crímenes.

Esa misma tarde el criminal era guiado si oponer mucha resistencia por su hermano. Sus manos estaba encadenadas y su boca amordazada. Por un instante Loki cruzó los ojos con Tony y algo parecido al dolor y la vergüenza se reflejó en los ojos verdes.

Luego el asgardiano miró a los demás y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de la pareja Stark se sorprendió al ver calidez y comprensión, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más Thor lo empujó, alejándolo de los demás. Luego tras unas palabras con el hombre del parche, el príncipe rubio extendió el contenedor del teseracto y cuando el más joven lo tomó Thor lo activó.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba es que justo antes de que una luz los cubriera Anthony Stark había saltado y tomado el contenedor con su diestra. Pronto los tres hombres desaparecieron en medio de una luz deslumbrante.

De inmediato Nick Fury comenzó a ladrar ordenes y tanto Clint como Natasha y Bruce se miraron entre ellos. Mientras, Steve y Howard se miraron, sonrieron, se giraron y caminaron a su coche, no había más que hacer.

OoOoO

Justo en medio de un brillante pero roto puente aparecieron tres hombres. Dos de ellos mirando completamente asombrados al tercero, quien apoyaba una mano en su rodilla para recuperar el aliento mientras la otra apretaba fuertemente una maleta.

- Demonios, eso fue intenso - murmuró poniéndose se pie.

- ¿Amigo Stark? - preguntó Thor desconcertado mientras Loki no podía dejar de mirar al hombre del cabello castaño.

Tony sonrió su tan famosa sonrisa de campeonato y pasó su mirada entre Thor y Loki.

El rubio sin duda estaba sorprendido, pero era la mirada de Loki la que única en la que Tony podía concentrarse. El hombre del cabello negro veía a Tony como si no fuera real. Había incredulidad y asombro en su mirada, pero también había miedo y esperanza. Stark casi podía leer el "¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!" dibujado en sus ojos.

- ¿Stark? - volvió a hablar Thor y Tony al fin separó sus ojos del menor de los príncipes y la centró en el rubio.

- Ah sí, veras grandulón, vengo como representante de la Tierra para ver el juicio de tu hermanito aquí presente.

- Es extraño, no fui informado sobre esto - comentó Thor mirando al hombre frente a él, pero Tony solo mantenía su sonrisa y miraba alrededor con ojos asombrados.

Tony jamás había visto tanto dorado en un solo lugar, por lo que casi se sorprende cuando justo en medio de todo ese oro vio una figura, alta y callada vestida en una armadura de oro y con los ojos dorados fijos en él.

- Whoa, hablando de excentricidades - susurró antes de girarse de nuevo a Thor - Bien y que esperamos ricitos de oro, vamos allá.

Thor solo miró a Tony de nuevo sin entender bien lo que pasaba antes de asentir y guiar a los dos hombres al carruaje que los llevaría por la dorada ciudad de Asgard.

Tony podía ver los hermosos edificios y los espectaculares jardines por la ventana del carruaje que era jalado por dos de los más hermosos caballos que jamás vio, no que Stark hubiera visto muchos, pero aun para él las dos bestias lucían impresionantes, mientras Thor explicaba orgulloso su ciudad.

Loki por su parte no apartaba su vista del hombre del reactor arc que estaba sentado frente a él.

No sabía si estar feliz o asustado, en cierta forma se sentía muy feliz de ver a Tony con él en Asgard como tantas veces había soñado cuando recién regresó de su mes en Midgard, pero por otro lado no quería que su amigo lo viera así, prisionero y a la merced del pueblo de Asgard. Loki sabía que mucho de lo que había pasado no era su culpa, pero también sabía que eso no importaba, en su hogar no le importaba a nadie.

Pronto el carruaje los dejó frente al enorme palacio y los tres hombres salieron del vehículo, Thor empujando a Loki mientras Tony los seguía detrás aun con la maleta en sus manos y una sonrisa de superioridad propia de un rey.

Una vez frente al trono, Thor empujó al pelinegro al suelo, hincándolo de una forma poco amable antes de mirar a su padre e hincarse también. Un segundo después pareció recordar que no estaba solo y miró a Tony instándolo a hincarse, pero el castaño solo veía la figura del que quizás era el peor padre en la faz del universo. Aun así, pocos segundos después se hincó sin mucha convicción cuando sintió la triste mirada de Loki sobre él.

- De pie - habló el rey de Asgard y Thor y Tony se levantaron, no así Loki que sabía que esa orden no era para él.

- Padre - saludo Thor, antes de mirar al científico y añadir - Este hombre es Anthony Stark, el hombre de hierro, es uno de los guerreros de Midgard que nos ayudaron en nuestra lucha, además de ser el representante que ese reino desea esté presente en la sentencia de Loki.

- Bienvenido a Asgard, valiente guerrero de Midgard - habló Odin y Tony supo que el hombre lo consideraba todo menos un guerrero y mirando de reojo a su alrededor supo que no era el único que lo veía así. Casi podía leer en su mirada que lo creía muy débil e insignificante para ser un guerrero. El castaño sabia que sin su armadura en verdad era débil comparado con la gente de este reino.

- Gracias - el castaño saludó poniendo la maleta a sus pies y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco gris.

Luego de unos segundo Odin miró a Loki, aun arrodillado y sin siquiera ponerse de pie comenzó con su discurso - Loki Odinson, has sido traído aquí para ser juzgado por tus crímenes contra Asgard, Jotunheim y Midgard, los cuales son muy graves y...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Tony carraspeo fuertemente llamando la atención de todos mientras pateaba su maleta hacia donde estaba Loki y se ponía frente a ella de nuevo, sus manos que segundos atrás estaban en sus bolsillos ahora estaban sostenidas en alto.

Odin no pareció muy complacido ante la interrupción y Tony pudo escuchar a Thor tratando de detenerlo, pero si por algo era conocido Tony Stark era por no seguir las reglas y no saber cuándo callarse.

- Mortal, te atreves a interrumpir este juicio.

- Si, me atrevo y lo hago - contesto el humano con una seguridad que asombró a muchos de los Aesir presentes, incluidos los hijos del rey.

- Explícate de inmediato sino deseas ser condenado por desacato.

Tony solo asintió y tras meter una mano a su bolsillo saco un pequeño cubo que sostuvo en sus manos antes de hablar.

- Antes que nada mentí, la verdad es que no estoy aquí como representante de Midgard para presenciar el juicio de Loki. Estoy aquí básicamente para dos cosas, pero la primera y la principal es para demostrar la inocencia de Loki en lo concerniente a su ataque contra mi mundo.

El millonario pudo escuchar los murmullos incrédulos y las miradas burlonas a sus espaldas, sin embargo la hermosa mujer al lado de Odin, quien seguramente era Frigga, miraba al humano con esperanza en sus ojos. Tony ahora podía recordar con claridad las pláticas que tuvo con el hombre arrodillado a su lado y supo que si había alguien que siempre apoyó al mago esa fue la dama frente a él.

- Son palabras fuertes las que hablas mortal, espero que tengas las pruebas para respaldarlas.

Levantando el cubo en alto, Tony miró primero a Frigga y luego a Odin - En mis manos tengo la prueba de que Loki fue manipulado por algún otro ser para cometer su invasión a mi reino, si me permiten... - Tony entonces volteo hacia Loki - Hey Houdini, necesito espacio, ¿Podrías moverte hacia allá donde esta ricitos de oro?

Loki miró a Tony sin saber qué hacer, luego miro a Thor y por último a Odin, quien parecía extrañamente interesado en lo que fuera que el mortal planeaba hacer, por lo que tras un leve asentimiento se puso de pie aun con la cabeza gacha y se paró al lado de Thor.

El hombre castaño giro el cubo, el cual era de un color negro, en su mano, apretó un botón azul y lo aventó al lado. Justo cuando toco el piso el cubo se abrió, desenvolviéndose y expandiéndose para formar un proyector, luego un haz de luz creó una pantalla grande que se puso negra antes de iniciarse y mostrar el logo de Industrias Stark

Tony sonrió ante los suspiros de asombro y las miradas de sorpresa y temor que provocó ante la gente del lugar. El mismo rey de los dioses miraba la pantalla con escepticismo. Solo Thor y Loki, quienes habían pasado suficiente tiempo en Midgard reconocieron el aparato por lo que era.

- ¿Qué es este artilugio que has creado mortal? - pregunto Odin apretando Gungnir levemente.

- Es una pantalla y un proyector - contestó la voz de Thor - es un instrumento que los humanos utilizan para proyectar imágenes pre-grabadas. Es un instrumento muy común en Midgard.

Tony agradeció que el dios de trueno contestara la pregunta, eso le daría más credibilidad a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero primero necesitaba tratar otro tema.

- Antes de mostrar mi evidencia, me gustaría tratar otro tema, que es importante para entender lo sucedido - continuo Tony - Hace mucho tiempo, quizás 20 años en la Tierra a mí y a mi familia nos sucedió algo inesperado. Un día abrimos los ojos para darnos cuenta que habíamos perdido un mes de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Algo relevante sale de este cuento humano? - preguntó Odin, aún molesto de haber sido interrumpido y ansioso por ver el aparato en acción.

- A eso voy, durante mucho tiempo ni yo ni mis padres comprendimos lo sucedido y no fue sino hasta la tarde de ayer que al fin los recuerdos regresaron - Tony se giro levemente a ver a Loki antes de volver su mirada a Odin - Cuando tenía apenas 12 años algo misterioso ocurrió, de la nada un chico apareció en nuestra casa y durante un mes ese niño vivió conmigo y mi familia hasta que una mañana una pareja vestida de dorado llegó, se lo llevó y nos borró la memoria.

Tony pudo ver la comprensión aparecer tanto en Frigga como en Odin, por lo que antes de que reaccionaran decidió mostrar el video.

- JARVIS - habló el científico y su sonrisa se amplió cuando la voz de su inteligencia artificial habló fuerte y clara desde el transmisor

- ¿SI SEÑOR STARK? - Tony rio cuando vio a más de un guerrero girar la cabeza desconcertado buscando el origen de la voz.

- Muestra la grabación de lo sucedido en mi torre.

- COMO ORDENE SEÑOR - y así lo hizo. Toda la gente reunida en la sala del trono pudo ver de forma clara lo sucedido desde el momento que Tony ofrecía el trago a Loki hasta el momento donde un Loki poseído lo arrojaba por la ventana.

Cuando la grabación terminó Tony pudo ver la cara pálida de Odin y como Thor murmuraba un nombre, Thanos.

- Como vera, su majestad, Loki estaba siendo controlado todo ese tiempo por el extraño sujeto del bastón, como se puede ver en el video al inició Loki tiene los ojos azules - J.A.R.V.I.S. devolvió el video a esa parte para demostrar su punto, luego cambio al momento en que ambos despiertan y los ojos del hechicero están verdes, luego siguió al momento en que la vara tocaba la frente de Loki y se posesionaba de él.

Los murmullos de la sala eran variados mientras Tony ordenaba a J.A.R.V.I.S. guardarse de nuevo en un cubo.

Thor aprovechó ese momento para llevar a Loki de nuevo a su posición inicial.

- Padre, la evidencia no miente, lo hemos visto todos, Loki es inocente de su ataque a Midgard.

Tony asintió y vio como el rey de debatía antes de que una voz en la multitud hablara.

- ¡No podemos creerle a ese hombre! - todos voltearon a ver a Sif salir de la multitud señalando a Tony - Es obvio que ese hombre es un ser débil de Midgard que no debería siquiera estar frente al padre de todo.

- Sif... - comenzó Thor, tratando de disuadir a Sif, quien había sido seguida por los tres guerreros, y mientras Hogun y Volstagg se veían algo incómodos, Fandral miraba a Tony a Loki con un desdén que hizo hervir la sangre del científico.

- No Thor, ella tiene razón, tu nos has dicho que es un guerrero de Midgard, pero el hombre se ve demasiado débil e insignificante para ser un hombre de batalla. - habló Fandral - ¿Cómo podemos saber que no está mintiendo y todo es una fabricación?

Tony vio que Thor iba a intentar defenderlo pero levantó la mano para detenerlo.

- ¿Estoy entendiendo que aquí, sino eres fuerte no se te considera digno de nada? - preguntó a Thor y pudo ver un leve rubor en las mejillas del rubio y como Loki a su lado rodaba sus ojos.

- No es exactamente eso amigo Stark... - comenzó Thor antes de ser cortado de nuevo por la chica de pelo negro.

- Si dices la verdad, los ancestros te darán la fuerza para defenderla, sino, es obvio que tus declaraciones no son más que falacias.

Tony escuchó los vitoreos y supo que era obvio que aunque Thor no coincidía con esta idea, la gran mayoría de la gente en la sala creía en las palabras de la chica.

- Oh, así que si deseo que crean mis palabras, debo demostrar que cuento con la fuerza para respaldarlas, interesante, creo que aceptó el reto.

- Stark... - Thor intentó disuadir al científico, no era inusual tener duelos en medio de la sala del trono, pero no quería que sus amigos y su compañero de armas se batieran a duelo, menos cuando el hombre no tenía su traje.

- Tranquilo grandulón - comenzó Tony quitándose su saco y su corbata y aventándolas despreocupadamente al piso junto al cubo holográfico, antes de patear levemente su maleta al centro de la sala.

Odin miró el intercambio con ojos sabios, el había visto las verdad en las palabras del humano, pero no podía evitar el confrontamiento, era necesario para poder aplacar a su gente y demostrar la valía de un hombre que su hijo mayor consideraba su igual, algo que al parecer la otra gente no entendía. Un hombre de Midgard para los asgardianos era alguien insignificante, por lo que este duelo era necesario.

- ¿Quien desea retar al hombre de Midgard Anthony Stark? - preguntó Odin como parte del ritual de reto.

- Yo lo deseo - hablo Sif y miró de reojo a los guerreros. De los tres, tanto Fandral como Volstagg se unieron a ella, mientras Hogun, quien siempre había sido más observador, había notado la mirada de Thor y Odin, a pesar de las apariencias ese sujeto no era débil.

Cuando nadie más hablo, Odin asintió y señalo que el combate debería ser uno contra uno antes de que Tony sonriera.

- No me molesta pelear contra los tres al mismo tiempo, así terminamos más rápido y podemos seguir con lo que de verdad importa.

Los tres retadores se miraron uno al otro antes de tomar posición de batalla, mientras Tony había caminado a su maleta y con una última sonrisa levantó el pie derecho y la tiro de costado antes de dejar caer su pie con fuerza sobre ella.

Lo que sucedió después hizo que los ojos de todos en la sala se abrieran como platos, a excepción de Thor y Loki.

En cuestión de segundos la maleta comenzó a extenderse antes de que rápidamente cubriera el cuerpo del hombre envolviéndolo en una armadura que los dos príncipes de Asgard conocían bien.

En menos de 10 segundos donde antes estaba de pie un hombre pequeño y de apariencia débil, ahora se encontraba una armadura como jamás se vio en Asgard antes.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! - exclamó Fandral, mientras Volstagg miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos la maquina frente a él. Sif maldijo por lo bajo y apretó más su espada.

- Eso, amigo mío, es Anthony Stark, conocido en Midgard como Iron Man, el hombre de hierro. - dijo Thor con algo de orgullo pintando sus palabras. Comprobar que su amigo Stark traía su armadura le tranquilizaba.

- Gracias ricitos, pero de hecho no es hierro sino una aleación de oro y... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar una espada lo hizo dar un salto atrás, los tres guerreros habían decidido comenzar la batalla.

Tony comenzó a esquivar sin problemas con una agilidad que seguramente los asgardianos no esperaban antes de considerar que mientras más rápido acabara más rápido podía liberar a su mejor amigo, por lo que cuando el guerrero rubio se abalanzó hacia el Tony tomo la muñeca del mismo con fuerza, haciéndolo soltar su arma antes de alzar en vuelo.

Todo movimiento se paró cuando el hombre en la armadura comenzó a volar y Tony soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de asombro antes de girar rápidamente sobre su eje aún con el rubio en sus manos, en un movimiento lo lanzo a la chica antes de lanzar un rayo de energía al guerrero robusto.

Luego antes de pudieran reaccionar Tony ya había bajado y sin darles tiempo comenzó a golpearlos con movimiento de Box que Happy le había enseñado tiempo atrás. A su chofer le encantaba boxear con su padre y Tony a veces se les unía.

Luego, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente, disparó un nuevo rayo que los tiró al piso.

- ¡Es suficiente! - grito Odin, el ver al hombre de Midgard transformarse primero en una maquina extraña y luego darle una paliza a tres de sus mejores guerreros le dijo que Anthony Stark no era un hombre a quien podían tratar a la ligera y que Midgard en verdad había evolucionado desde su última visita.

Tony aterrizó y comenzó a desmantelar su armadura, sin embargo dejó sus guantes y sus botas. No quería ninguna sorpresa.

- Has demostrado con acciones que tus palabras son de confiar, por lo que Loki no será juzgado por el ataque a Midgard, sin embargo, aún deberá cumplir con una sentencia por sus acciones ante Jotunheim y Asgard.

Al final, la sentencia fue que debía reparar el puente Bifrost y que durante todo ese tiempo debería estar confiando a palacio y sus poderes se verían reducidos solo a los necesarios para su labor.

Tony pensó que el castigo parecía justo y no muy cruel, por lo que consideró su trabajo hecho, pero cuando trato de pedir su retorno a la Tierra, Thor le dijo que era imposible de momento.

- ¿Cómo que imposible? - preguntó cuando solamente estuvieron él y la familia real en la sala. Hacia minutos que el rey había solicitado que la gente se retirara.

- Sin el puente Bifrost nos es imposible enviar a alguien a Midgard, cuando enviamos a Thor fue a costa de mucha magia que no tenemos ya.

- Oh, bueno, creo que tendré que estar de turista por un tiempo - contestó Tony apretando levemente su maleta.

- Lo lamento amigo Stark - hablo Thor - no sabemos cuánto tiempo tomará reparar el Bifrost, por lo que no estamos seguros cuanto tiempo tendrás que permanecer aquí.

- Mmm ¿Y qué tal si ofrezco mi ayuda para la reparación? Sé que es el castigo de Rodolfo aquí presente, pero quizás con mi ayuda pueda ser más rápido.

- ¿Rodolfo? - preguntó Thor, pero Tony vio que Loki recordaba la referencia y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Minutos atrás habían retirado la mordaza y las esposas.

- No importa, bueno, ¿Qué opinan? Ya vieron que no soy un estúpido y quizás con algo de ayuda de mi tecnología pueda hacer el puente del orgullo más resistente.

Todos los presentes parecieron considerar la respuesta antes de que Odin aceptara las condiciones, luego Thor guio a Loki y Tony al interior de palacio.

Una vez fuera de la habitación del trono, Loki le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Tony.

- Eres un loco desgraciado - comentó ante la mirada de asombro de Thor y el rubio parecía querer intervenir cuando vio que Tony soltaba una carcajada tan limpia y feliz que lo detuvo de inmediato.

- Lo sé Loks, lo sé, no me regañes, pero hey, funciono, ¿No?

- Solo tu serias capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido - continúo Loki con pasos lentos, al parecer al perder gran parte de su magia lo había dejado agotado.

- Oye, en mi defensa debo admitir que la idea no fue solo mía, mis padres me ayudaron mucho en la planeación, ah, te mandan muchos saludos por cierto - comento Tony acercándose a Loki, quien de inmediato apoyó su peso en el hombre más pequeño.

- Ustedes... ¿Son amigos? - preguntó Thor y los dos hombres se detuvieron para ver a Thor, los tres estaban en un pasillo solitario, por lo que no se preocuparon por ser escuchados.

- ¿De verdad Thor? - preguntó Loki - ¿Acaso no pusiste atención en el juicio?

Antes de que los hermanos pudieran discutir, Tony levantó su mano libre y hablo al rubio.

- Hey fortachón, que tal si nos guías al cuarto de Copperfield y ahí te explicamos todo.

- Mi cuarto, Thor, se refiere a mi cuarto - habló Loki cuando vio que Thor iba a preguntar quién era Copperfield, el rubio asintió y los tres caminaron un poco más antes de llegar a un pasillo con habitaciones, donde Thor señaló las puertas.

- Esta es mi habitación y aquella - señaló la puerta contigua que estaba a varios metros de la suya - es la de Loki - luego Thor señalo otra que estaba frente a la suya - esta era la de Balder, pero el ya no vive en palacio - ante la mirada inquisitiva de Tony, el rubio contestó - Balder es nuestro hermano mayor, cuando Loki y yo aun éramos muy jóvenes él ya había encontrado su mujer y se había mudado de reino, rara vez nos viene a visitar.

Tony asintió y los tres caminaron los metros que faltaban al cuarto de Loki, antes de abrir la puerta Thor señalo la habitación frente a la de su hermano - esta iba a ser para algún otro hermano o hermana, pero Frigga no pudo dar hijos, por lo que de momento está sola, creo que podemos ubicarte aquí, estarás cerca de nosotros, protegido de cualquier Aesir y además será más fácil planificar la reparación del puente.

Tony sonrió ampliamente y aceptó, antes de que los tres entraran a la habitación de Loki, la cual seguía tal y como el pelinegro la recordaba. Una vez ahí, los tres hombres tuvieron una larga y exhaustiva plática sobre el pasado.

Los primeros días Tony se la pasó en la biblioteca con Loki estudiando sobre el Bifrost y su reconstrucción del mismo. El científico no tardó demasiado en comprender la física del Asgard, pero mucho de esta se contradecía con lo que él conocía de física, por lo que en un principio no pudo ser de mucha utilidad en la planeación del proyecto.

Por las tardes algunas veces acompañaba a Loki a recorrer el palacio o a Thor a visitar el reino.

Como Tony no había planeado quedarse más de un día, el científico no cargó nada más que su traje y el proyector portátil así que tuvo que pedir ropa asgardiana y si tenía que admitirlo el castaño no lograba acostumbrarse a tanto cuero y capas.

Pronto, sin embargo, Tony comenzó a acostumbrarse a la vida asgardiana, por las mañanas desayunaba con Loki y a veces Thor en sus habitaciones para luego pasar un par de horas estudiando los diversos libros en la biblioteca. Por las tardes tras la comida se dedicaban a reparar el puente vigilados por la atenta mirada de Heimdall, después de la cena muchas veces Tony se quedaba en el cuarto de Loki o viceversa y pasaban horas y horas platicando y volviéndose a conocer. Aun y cuando todavía se sentían como mejores amigos había pasado mucho tiempo y los dos habían cambiado.

Poco más de un mes y Tony y Loki habían avanzado de manera considerable en la reconstrucción del mágico puente. El humano ayudó en el diseño del mismo y en la estructura del domo de Heimdall, lo cual haría que los viajes requirieran menos energía y fueran más eficaces. Por un momento Tony estuvo tentado en ayudar con tecnología del reactor Arc, pero al final decidió que había cosas que merecían ser solamente terrestres.

Una tarde, cuando hubo pasado al menos dos meses de su llegada a Asgard, Tony y Loki estaban expandiendo el puente y mientras Loki descansaba sus manos en la fría superficie cristalina, Tony cargaba varios metales que le ayudarían a crear un transmisor de energía, lo cual esperaba redujera la energía que el pelinegro usaba en el puente y no lo dejara tan agotado.

Sin embargo y debido al peso de los metales, Tony trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer al abismo

- ¡Tony! - gritó Loki viendo a su mejor amigo tropezar y como su cuerpo se balanceaba al vacio, por lo que sin dudar el pelinegro de inmediato se transporto para detener su caída, sosteniendo fuertemente al castaño entre sus brazos, los metales cayendo ruidosamente alrededor de ellos.

Loki veía a Tony con ojos muy abiertos mientras el humano se agarraba fuertemente del dios aun respirando con fuerza. Casi caía al vacio, casi desaparecía de Asgard y la realidad del hecho lo había asustado.

- Estoy bien Loks... Estoy bien - susurró Tony aun agarrado del pecho del pelinegro, tratando de calmar su respiración mientras Loki acariciaba el cabello del inventor.

Cuando Tony se sintió más tranquilo levantó su mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los verdes del hechicero frente a él, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos completamente hechizados por el otro, era como si de pronto la mirada del otro contuviera los secretos del universo, como si algo cálido y desconocido hubiera entrado en sus pechos y los renovara.

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente y cuando Tony sintió el fresco aliento de Loki sobre sus labios cerró la distancia y ambos se fundieron en un beso, un roce tímido al principio pero que poco a poco fue ganando intensidad, un beso como ningún otro.

Tony de inmediato pasó sus manos del pecho de Loki a sus hombros y lo acercó más, mientras el pelinegro descanso una de sus manos en la cadera de su amigo, la otra aun entrelazada entre los cabellos del humano.

Por minutos que parecieron horas los dos hombres se besaron, con una calma y serenidad de aquellos que al fin han encontrado algo que habían buscado por mucho tiempo.

Al fin la necesidad de respirar fue mayor a la de seguir fundidos en un beso, por lo que sin muchas ganas se separaron, topando sus miradas de nuevo y Loki vio en los ojos de Tony todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Pronto una sonrisa muy brillante iluminó el rostro de Loki y Tony supo que esto, todo esto, su ida a Asgard, su defensa de Loki, su ayuda con el puente, todo, había sido lo correcto.

- Creo que deberíamos seguir trabajando cuernitos - comentó Tony cuando pasaron varios minutos donde la pareja compartió un par de besos más.

- Mientras más pronto mejor Tony - contesto Loki poniéndose de pie junto con el humano y ambos continuaron trabajando.

Poco más de un año les llevó a los dos genios terminar la reparación del Bifrost y para cuando el puente quedó listo ambos seguían juntos. Tony aún tenía su habitación, pero rara vez la usaba más que para cambiarse de ropa, el humano dormía y se duchaba en el cuarto de su pareja y la gente de palacio conocía ya la relación entre el más joven de los príncipes y el hombre de Midgard y las reacciones eran encontradas, algunos veían a la pareja como algo tabú, al parecer para muchos estaba mal visto que un dios se relacionara con un humano, pero para la gran mayoría la pareja era un símbolo de renovación.

La gente veía al humano como un igual y su relación con Loki era signo de que el travieso dios estaba dando un cambio para bien.

Sin embargo, la opinión que más les importaba era la de su familia. Odin los veía con ojos sabios, comprendiendo que esa relación no se había formado de la noche a la mañana, sino era el fruto de días y semanas de convivencia y comprensión, Frigga, por su parte veía el profundo amor que compartían y vislumbraba un brillante futuro para ambos... Y Thor, Thor estaba sumamente feliz, al fin su hermano había dejado atrás el rencor y vivía una vida más plena. El dios del trueno siempre estaría agradecido de Tony Stark y su incansable testarudez.

En cuanto a la pareja, no siempre era todo miel sobre hojuelas, había días en los discutían por las cosas más simples o cuando uno creía tener la razón en algún asunto en particular, pero siempre al llegar la noche resolvían sus diferencias y trataban de nunca dormir enojados.

Pronto llegó el momento en que Odin los llamó ante él.

- Loki Odinson - habló el rey de los dioses - durante más de un año has cumplido con tu sentencia de una manera ejemplar, además de haber demostrado que estas dispuesto a ser una mejor persona por lo que yo, Odin Borson, Padre de Todo, doy por concluido tu castigo. Ponte de pie Loki, hijo de Odin, príncipe de todo Asgard.

Los vítores de los demás Aesir fueron inesperados, por lo que Loki no pudo evitar girarse para ver a la multitud. Justo enfrente de todos estaban dos hombres, uno rubio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y otro castaño con ojos brillantes y una expresión de orgullo en su rostro.

Luego de algunos minutos Odin levantó sus manos para calmar la multitud y llamó al frente a Tony.

- Anthony Edward Stark, durante más de un año has vivido entre nosotros y has demostrado ser un individuo de espíritu inquebrantable e inteligencia incomparable. Durante todo este tiempo no solo has contribuido en la reparación del puente Bifrost, sino también has apoyado a nuestra gente en batallas y cacerías.

Ante esto varias personas vitorearon, era verdad, aunque mucho del tiempo Tony lo pasaba con Loki, quien no podía salir de palacio salvo para reparar el puente, algunas veces Tony salía con Thor a cazar o apoyaba cuando surgía alguna batalla, su armadura y su capacidad de volar con libertad lo hacían invaluable a la hora de la batalla.

- Es por eso - continuo Odin - que nosotros, el pueblo de Asgard, te hacemos el siguiente obsequio.

De la multitud salió una mujer muy hermosa que entre sus manos traía una charola dorada y justo en medio de ella se veía una lustrosa manzana dorada.

Tony abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer tanto a la mujer como lo que llevaba.

- Anthony Stark, yo Odin Borson, y el pueblo de Asgard, te ofrecemos una manzana de Idunn y con ella la inmortalidad, te has ganado el derecho de vivir entre los dioses de Asgard como uno más de nosotros.

Tony abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces mirando primero a Odin, luego la manzana y por último a Loki, quien estaba de pie ocupando el lugar que minutos atrás él mismo ocupó. En los verdes ojos de su pareja el científico pudo ver la respuesta a su duda, por lo que girándose a Odin, Tony se arrodilló poniendo una mano en su pecho y con voz segura habló

- Acepto su obsequio, Odin Padre de Todo.

Luego cuando Odin asintió, Idunn se inclinó un poco y ofreció la dorada fruta al humano, quien con manos temblorosas la tomó, luego mirando a su novio sonrió.

- Hasta el fondo - y sin dudar más le dio un mordisco.

De inmediato comenzó a sentirse diferente y cuando la manzana se hubo consumido por completo el antes humano soltó una carcajada alegre antes de dirigirse al lado de Loki.

- Bien, solo necesito algo más - y sin darle tiempo tomó al dios de la mentira entre sus brazos y le dio un espectacular beso que hizo sonrojar a más de un individuo.

Cuando al fin se hubieron separado, Tony se giro a Odin y con una sonrisa traviesa pregunto

- ¿Ahora también tendré un titulo? Porque Anthony Stark, dios de todo lo genial suena muy bien, aunque también puedo ser dios de lo sexy o dios de lo fabuloso - ante esto el rey rio complacido antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Anthony, tú serás conocido como el dios de la tecnología - comento Odin ante los aplausos de los demás dioses. No era muy común el nacimiento de un nuevo dios de esta manera, pero la gran mayoría había aceptado al humano como un miembro más de su comunidad.

Esa noche todo Asgard celebró a Anthony Edward Starkson, dios de la tecnología.

A la mañana siguiente la familia de Odin se reunió en el cuarto del trono.

- Tony, ahora que el puente está listo tienes dos opciones, puedes quedarte a vivir entre nosotros o puedes regresar a Midgard.

Tony miró a Odín, luego a Frigga y después a Thor, antes de girarse y tomar la mano de Loki, quien estaba de píe a su lado.

- La verdad, me gustaría vivir en ambos lados - Ante la mirada del Rey el nuevo dios elaboró. - Amo mi reino, ahí están mis padres y mis amigos, como Pepper y Rhodey, pero ahora tras haber vivido tanto tiempo en Asgard también lo considero como un hogar, además, aquí es donde esta Loki. Ahora con el puente del orgullo arreglado y mejorado, viajar entre los reinos debería ser pan comido.

Odin asintió, el sabia que a pesar de lo mucho que Tony quisiera a su hijo, su corazón siempre estaría con Midgard.

- Bien, entonces creo que es momento de que vayan a Midgard y hablen con su señor de la furia, recodarle que la gente de Asgard siempre estará dispuesta a proteger su reino, además creo que ya es hora de una visita familiar.

- ¡Excelente idea padre! - comentó Thor antes de unirse a Tony y Loki, abrazando a este último por los hombros - estoy seguro que mi hermano está ansioso por presentarse con sus suegros.

Ante esto Loki palideció y Tony soltó una carcajada.

Odin y Frigga vieron como sus hijos y su yerno caminaban rumbo a nuevo Bifrost, juntos.

Al final Frigga sonrió con deleite viendo las figuras salir por la puerta hacia un futuro que lucía brillante y llenó de posibilidades.

FIN

OoOoO

_Bien, este es el final, aunque aun estoy pensado que me gustaría hacer una secuela, la idea de mostrar la vida de los demás durante el tiempo que Tony estuvo en Asgard, quizás agregar algo de Clintasha, la preocupación de los Stark al no ver volver a Tony y su reacción al verlo como dios y de novio de Loki, quizás explorar mas la pareja… no sé, son varias ideas que me gustaría explorar y al mismo tiempo siento dejarla aquí tampoco es malo. No sé si estas ideas que tengo las quiero aplicar aquí o dejarlas para mi fic Finders, Keepers, que de momento solo tengo en mi dA pero quías suba por aca._

_Bueno, será de ver si algo me nace._

_Espero que les haya gustado y si así fue, me gustaría oír sus opiniones en un review._

_Nos vemos :D_


End file.
